RWB2Y White:The Investigation
by Assassin of RWBY
Summary: It has been a few weeks since the night at the docks, and more crimes are being committed. And worse, a friend goes missing. Can RWB2Y find out what the White Fang plans and find their friend, or will they lose all hope.(OCXWeiss, There are a lot of crossovers that cannot be listed. Expect lots.P.S I do not own RWBY or any other things mentioned here.) Part 2 of 13
1. Chapter 1:Best Day Ever

RWB2Y White:The Investigation

Chapter 1:Best Day Ever

In the city of Vale, an old shopkeeper is re-opening his store 'From Dust Till Dawn.' As he finished putting up the banner, he tries to climb down the ladder, but he stumbles and falls. As he looked up, he noticed a girl with green hair standing before him.

"Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here," she said, helping him up. As he got up, she showed him a paper and asked "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" He nods in agreement. As the girl walks away, she passes a boy around a corner.

"I knew you were lost," he said, grinning.

She turned back around, showing him a wallet, and says "Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up."

"That's not your money."

"But it can be _yours_ for 5 minutes of silence."

"Mmmmm... no deal."

The girl glared at him and said "_Fine._" She grabs the Lien, and tossed the wallet away.

As she walked away, Mercury said "_Whatever._ You want me." As they walked through the city, Mercury asked "So, how much farther?"

"A few blocks," the girl answered.

"Ugh... this place is so dull."

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

"That's every city," she stated, while stopping.

Mercury turned to the girl saying "Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Emerald glares at him again, and continues walking. "Ugh... you're no fun today." As they walked, they reached their destination, a bookshop call 'Tukson's Book trade.'

* * *

A man, named Tukson, was gathering books very quickly. After he found all he could find, he placed them on a table, and told his associate "That's all I can find. I'm sorry."

The man put his hand on his shoulder and said "It's alright, friend, you did good."

As the man put the books into a bag, Tukson asked "So…you're The Assassin?" The hooded man turned to him. "I thought you'd be taller."

"Do not judge a person by their looks, Tukson."

"So, do you have them?" The man picked through his pockets and pulled out two tickets.

"Two tickets out of Vale, as promised." As Tukson took them, he said "Thank you. I hope we meet each other can."

"Me too." Then, they both heard the front doors open.

"Be right there," Tukson yelled. He picked up a stack of books and said "Even though I'm leaving, I still have a business. So long friend."

* * *

Emerald and Mercury quietly waited for the owner to arrive. Finally, he came through the back doors saying "Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade," home to every book under the sun!" He set the stack down, continuing "How may I..." he gasps as he recognized the boy and girl. "How may I help you?"

Mercury said "Just browsing." Then, he shut his books.

_Boom_.

Emerald then asked "Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?"

"Yes we do."

"That's great."

After she said nothing else, Tukson asked "Would you... like a copy?"

"No, just wondering."

_Boom._

"Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?"

"He's got it," Mercury shouted. "Hardback too."

"Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh, no pictures."

_Boom_.

"Hey! Do you have any comics," he asked.

"Near the front."

Then, Emerald said "Oh, no, wait! What…about… 'Third Crusade?'"

"Um…I…don't believe we carry that one."

_Boom. _

"Oh."

"What was this place called again," Emerald asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So, then I take it you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes."

"And, what was it again," Mercury asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"_Except _Third Crusade."

"It's just a catchphrase," Tukson muttered.

"It's false advertising!"

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson," Emerald said, as Mercury activated a switch to darken the windows.

"I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. And neither are we...

"You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes," Tukson replied.

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"So…are you going to fight back?"

After a few moments of silence, Tukson shouted "Yes!" He then produces claws from his fingers and jumps at Emerald. She dodge it, however, and flies at Mercury. The gray haired boy raised his foot up, and kicked him with his shotgun-greaves. _Boom._ Tukson fell to the floor, dead silent. As they were about to leave, they heard a voice.

"You've killed an innocent." From the shadows came The Assassin. "Prepare to die." He brought out Kaos and started to attack them.

He made Mercury fly back, and looked at Emerald, who was trying to look innocent, as she said "You wouldn't hurt a girl, now would you?" As Mercury got up, Emerald landed near him.

"We need to leave,now," he said. Nodding in agreement, they both went out the back door. As they left, The Assassin contacted the police.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

"There's been a murder at Tukson's Book Trade. Get here, quick." Before they could respond, The Assassin hanged up, and picked up one of Mercury's shotgun-greaves. "This could work…"

* * *

Outside and away from the area, Emerald said "We need to be more careful next time." As they walked, Mercury was reading an X-Ray and Vav comic. "What's with that?"

"I like the pictures."

* * *

At Beacon Academy, Blake Belladonna was looking at her personal notebook, which had sketches and notes of the White Fang.

As she was looking it over, Yang Xiao Long, her partner, slid next to her and asked "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester," she answered.

As Yang catches a grape in her mouth, she says "Lame." She looks over to see Team JNPR. Their hyper member, Nora Valkyrie, was using a spoon to launch grapes at Yang, while Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, or Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos were eating. After a while, another member of RWB2Y came and sat down next to Weiss Schnee.

"Bill," Weiss said, hugging the boy.

"Hey, Snow Angel," Bill Auditore replied, hugging back.

"So…you guys are finally together," Yang asked, grinning.

"Yang, don't spoil the moment."

"Alright, alright. You love birds can have the whole room to yourselves later."

"She ruined it," Weiss said, releasing Bill and siting back down. Then, she asked "Where were you this morning?"

"In Vale, just enjoying the sights."

"Well…good to see you." They were silent once more, as someone dropped a giant binder, labeled 'Best Day Ever Activities,' on their table. They looked up to see their young leader, Ruby Rose.

She cleared her throat and said "Sisters…brother…friends…Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good," Yang replied, catching another berry in her mouth.

Ruby continued "A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has had…_ever_!"

"Did you steal my binder," Weiss angrily asked.

"I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about," Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

Then, her sister replied "I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_! Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

"God dammit, Yang," Bill shouted. Then, an apple was tossed at Yang.

"Boooooooooooooo," Nora yelled.

Then, Ruby said "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store," Weiss replied, as Yang threw an apple at Nora.

Blake then said "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it at a team!"

As she got up, Nora yelled "_I_ got it!"

"I for one think that-!"

She was interrupted as a pie landed on her face. All of RWB2Y turn to see JNPR all surprised and scared, and Nora pointing to Ren. Some of the pie had landed on Bill, as he used his finger to wipe it off, and taste it.

"Hmm…blueberry? My favorite." "He then turned to Weiss, who was looking more angry as usual. "Uh…you want some payback, don't you," he asked. She simply nodded, picking up an apple. "Ruby, we may have to postpone some of those activities."

* * *

"Man, that's harsh."

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super-fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

"_Nice_!"

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus." Realizing his mistake, Sun Wukong told his friend, Neptune Vasilias "But that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it," Neptune replied.

"And not a "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back" secret. I'm talking about _secret _secret."

"Whoa, chill out man, okay? I got it. _I got it._"

"You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know?" As they were talking, food was being thrown in the cafeteria, and a certain blonde boy. Sun continued, not noticing what happening inside. "The people here are the _coolest_! No offense to you guys."

"None taken." Then, they arrived at the cafeteria's doors. "They're just in here. I'm _really_ excited for you to meet them. So, be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude," Neptune replied, smiling.

"Good point."

As they enter, they saw all the Beacon students leaving quickly, while screaming "FOOD FIGHT!" Then, they both hear laughing.

Nora was on top of a tower of stack of tables, sing-songing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby, on the other side of the cafeteria, yells "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!"

WBY yells "Yeah," as Bill screams "Delicious justice!"

Nora jumps of the tower yelling "Off with their heads!"

She started to throw watermelons at them, as Ruby yelled to her sister "Yang! Turkey!" Knowing what Ruby had in mind, Yang rolls over to the turkeys and stuck her fist inside them. Then, she started to block the incoming watermelon. As she was blocking, Blake leaps in front of her and picked up two baguettes. Yang then threw the turkeys at Pyrrha, who dodged it, and let Jaune take the hits.

She picked up a baguette and dueled with Blake. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back and throws three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down as well. Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray. Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray. Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby, but Weiss intercepted them and used ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash into a group tables which are launched because of the impact.

As he gets back up, Bill attacked Ren with a baguette. He dodged it, and started to throw doughnuts at him. After using the baguette to block the attack, he swung it at Ren, making him fly back into Jaune. As he finished, he saw Nora jump up and grabbed a metal pole. As she landed, she attached a watermelon to the pole, and attacked Weiss. But, Ruby to decided to take the hit, making her fly back. Weiss then grabbed a sword fish and engaged Nora one-on-one, but ended up being defeated.

As she was thrown into a pillar, Ruby caught her before she fell to ground, shouting "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Noo!" As she screamed, Yang picked up two more turkeys, and went after Ren, who used a pair of leaks as his weapon of choice. She tried to kick his face, but he blocked it with the leaks. With her leg up high, her eyes widened.

'Wait a minute,' she thought. 'I'm wearing a skirt.' She looked at Ren, who was blushing, and started to blush as well. Then, she started to punch Ren with the turkeys. Ren is hit with an uppercut, and brought down as Yang did one final punch. Nora intervenes immediately afterwards and sends Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroys the weapon in the process.

Blake and Bill back up from the debris and got their second weapon. Blake went for a link of sausage, while Bill grabbed a bunch of apples, and started to throw them at Nora. Blake whips it at Nora, which makes her fly against two soda machines. This leak some soda cans that Nora throws at Blake and Bill, who both manages to dodge them all. Pyrrha then uses her semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake and Bill, barraging them with soda. They both fell to the wall, and dropped to the floor.

"Well, we're out," Bill painfully said. He then looked at Blake, fallen in a pile of soda cans. "Hey, pass me a grape soda, please." Without getting up, Blake passed him a soda. "Thanks." He then uncapped it and started to drink. After taking a sip, he watched the battle resume. Ruby, the last remaining member of RWB2Y, then used her semblance of speed to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. She spins like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, knocking all four members out. She made all of JNPR slam into a cracked wall, making them all be painted with food. They then slid off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

Sun, still near the door and still clean, then said "I love these guys." He then turned to Neptune, who was drenched with soda, and not pleased. The doors open behind them, with a very angry Glynda Goodwitch following. She then used her weapon, a Riding Crop, to rearrange the cafeteria in its normal way. After she finished, she calmly said

"Children please. Do not play with your food." As the two teams sat at opposite tables, Nora burped loudly, making every one jump. Then, Bill looked up, and slowly pulled Weiss back.

"What are you-?"

"Just trust me." As he pulled her back, Yang comes falling down, screaming, and crashes to the floor. After she did, all of RWB2Y started laughing. Glynda grumbled, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by a voice.

"Let it go." She looked and saw it was Ozpin.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world," she said, sighing.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" He started to exit the cafeteria, saying "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

As they both left, Sun said "Did you hear what he said?"

"Nope," Neptune replied.

"You still want to meet them?" Neptune was thinking for a moment. He could still look cool, even if he was dirty. Then, his eyes widened as he saw _her_. A beautiful girl, with white hair. "Maybe later," he said. "I mean, they have to clean up, and so do I."

"Ok, let's go."

They left, as Ruby yelled to JNPR "Hey guys, great fight!"

"Yeah, too bad we lost," Jaune replied.

"Don't worry; you'll get us _next time_!"

As she said that, everyone yelled "NO!

* * *

Emerald and Mercury arrived at their hideout, which was full of White Fang members and Dust containers. They went over to a man with a black bowler hat, and a cane. Roman Torchwick turned around to see them.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again," he said, as he wrapped the two around his arms. "This turning out just like the divorce!"

Emerald shivers in disgust, saying "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

"_That_ was a joke." He then pulled out a familiar piece of paper. "And _this_…_just_ might tell me where you have been all day." Emerald eye's widened.

"What!? Agh…"

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He looked at the paper, and angrily asked "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems," Mercury said. "_One_ of them, at least."

Roman angrily said "_I had that under control._"

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise."

"Listen, you little punk. "If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and-!"

"Do _what,_ Roman." They all looked up to see woman in red on a platform. She walked to an automated lift, riding it to their level.

Roman laughed nervously and said "I'd, uh…_not_ kill them?"

Emerald then shouted "Cinder!"

Cinder Fall walked up to the man, passing Emerald who wanted a hug, saying "I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway."

"I was going to-"

"_He_ was going to escape to Vacuo," Emerald interrupted. "Mercury and _I _decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually," Mercury said.

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there ya go."

"Quiet," Cinder ordered. "Did I not _specifically_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" As she spoke, Roman started to laugh in agreement.

"I just thought-"

"Don't think…obey," Cinder said, as Roman used his fingers to mimic having a slit throat.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

Then, Cinder said "And if it does…try not to get beat up."

"We didn't get beat up," Mercury said.

"Your long lost shotgun says otherwise." She pointed down, to see one shotgun-greave gone.

"Man! I just cleaned that one!"

"Who was it," she asked.

"It was…a guy in a hood."

"Looks like you guys had to deal with The Assassin," Roman said, chuckling.

Then she turned to Roman, saying "And _you_. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

He then began pointing at the Dust containers, saying "Uh…? Eh..?Ehh..? EHHHHHHH! _Sorry _if I've been busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an _inspiration_ to every punk with a gun and a ski mask," Mercury said, as Emerald laughed.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, _if_ you guys wouldn't mind filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it _might_ make my next string of robberies go a little _smoother!"_

Cinder went up to him, placed her hand on his face, and said "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman seemed entranced, but looked away with a grunt. "Besides, we're done with Dust," she said, walking away with Mercury and Emerald following.

"_O-okay_, then what now," Roman asked.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to phase two." As the three walked away, Roman pulled out a cigar, and searched through his pockets for his lighter, but he couldn't find it. He then looked up to see Emerald with his lighter sticking her tongue out. She then closed it and walked away.

_There's a point where it tips,  
There's a point where it breaks,  
There's a point where it bends,  
And a point we just can't take,  
Anymore._

_There's a line that we'll cross,_  
_And there's no return;_  
_There's a time and a place;_  
_No bridges left to burn,_  
_Anymore._

_We can't just wait with lives at stake,_  
_Until they think we're ready._  
_Our enemies are gathering,_  
_The storm is growing deadly._

_Now it's time to say goodbye,_  
_To the things we loved,_  
_And the innocence of youth._  
_How the time seemed to fly,_  
_From our carefree lives,_  
_And the solitude and peace we always knew._

**Hey guys, I'm back with Part 2 out of 13. So, what I think I'll be doing now is write the chapters first, and release them every other week. That way, it'll be quicker for me to not think about it. Review please, I would like to know what you guys think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2:Welcome to Beacon

Agent Washington was in charge of greeting and directing the students of Atlas.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. Please follow those two to your dormitory," he said, pointing to Agent Ortez and Felix. As he was greeting, he was surprised to see an old friend. "James. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well. Didn't Ozpin tell you I was attending the festival?"

"Not really. Well, I guess you already know where his office is."

"Yes, I'll leave you back to your duties," James said, walking away.

* * *

As Ozpin and Glynda were watched the Airships fly in, Glynda said "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man," Ozpin said, still watching more military ships fly by. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Then, he heard a series of beeps, meaning someone wanted to enter his office. "Come in." The office doors open, with James Ironwood coming in.

"Ozpin," Ironwood shouted, cheerfully.

"Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long." After shaking his hand, he noticed Glynda. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James! I'll be outside," she said, leaving the office.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit."

Ozpin went to his desk to grab a mug and a kettle, pouring it while saying "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival."

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

After giving Ironwood the mug, Ozpin sat on his desk and poured a glass for himself. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned," he said.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here," Ironwood replied.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

He set his mug down, and said "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true..."

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." As Ironwood was leaving, he turned around and said "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

As he exited, Ozpin said to himself "I hope they never have to."

* * *

In the library, on one table RWB2Y were playing a board game called 'Remnant:The Game,' while JNPR were reading. Ruby was planning a strategy, Weiss confused of what to do, Bill just reading and watching the game being played, his robot 'guardian,' Legion also watching, Blake not focusing on the game, and Yang was looking at Ruby and her own cards.

After planning it, Ruby shouted "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on," Yang shouted back.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet! Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Her grin left her face as Yang began to laugh.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!"

She showed her card, as Ruby shouted "Say _what_?!"

"_Giant Nevermore! _If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"_But_, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces," Ruby stated.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." She rolled her dice and cheered as she won the battle with her sister.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are _double_ this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

"Bah," she shouted, throwing her pieces at JNPR. Jaune was reading his comic, but was interrupted by Pyrrha, who handed him a book to study.

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?"

"Bah! _Bah_, I say!" Jaune groaned, but picked it up anyway, handing her the comic. She smiled, and started to read it.

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!"

"Have you no heart?" A piece then hit Jaune's head. He looked up to see Ruby crying in defeat.

"Do you act this way every time you play this game," Legion asked.

"Yes," Ruby replied, still crying.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn," Yang said.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on," she said, confused. She looked at Bill and asked "Do you know how to play?"

"Nope," he replied, his eyes glued to his book.

Yang then went up to her and said "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb."

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—"

"Nooo!"

"—and put it in _your_ hand!"

"_Okay."_

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable _my_ ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means..."

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant," Ruby said, still crying. Weiss stood up, and began laughing psychotically, which made Bill uncomfortable.

She said "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Trap card," Yang interrupted.

"Huh?"

After shuffling the pieces, Yang said "Your armies have been destroyed." Weiss slumped in her chair and started to tear up.

"I hate this game of emotions we play."

Ruby hopped over Bill, and landed on Weiss, saying "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" She then started to hug Ruby, still crying.

Then, Bill said "Wait…what was that about 'taking children from their mother's arms.'"

"I was in the moment," Weiss said, letting go of Ruby.

Then Yang said "Alright Blake, you're up!"

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing," she asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!"

"Right."

"Hey! Can I play," Jaune asked, as he approached their table.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people," Ruby replied.

"But, what about Bill?"

"Not playing."

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess," Weiss rudely said.

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago."

Weiss looked down sadly as Jaune said "Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!"

"By who? Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha!"

"Hello again," Pyrrha said, waving to RWB2Y.

"HELLO!"

Bill put his book over his head and shouted "Oh my god!" He looked up to see a familiar person in blue power armor. "Caboose? Is that you?"

"Yes…am I me? I don't know," he said, now confused.

"Who is this," Jaune asked, backing away slowly.

"This is Caboose," Yang started. "We met him a few weeks ago."

"Oh, well hi."

"Hello!" He then turned to Team RWB2Y and said "Do you guys want to meet my team."

"Team?!"

"Yes!" Caboose then turned the other way and shouted "Guys! Come over here and meet my other friends!" RWB2Y then started to hear whispers coming from around the bookshelves.

"_Come on, just go." _

_"I really don't want to." _

_"Me neither." _

_"If you don't, then I'll beat your asses again." _

_"Fine, we'll meet them." _

_"Ok. The only reason I'm meeting them so he doesn't bother us for the whole day wanting us to meet them. Now…follow in after me." _

_"Bow chicka bow wow." _

_"Never mind, I'll kick your ass later." _

_"Meh…it was worth it."_

Then, a person in similar power armor, but it was black and the helmet looked upgraded. They then looked at Caboose's new friends, and shouted, with a feminine voice "Bill!"

Bill recognized the voice, stood up, and shouted "Tex!"

As he went over to hug her, Jaune said "Is that his girlfriend?" He looked at Weiss and said "So…I guess that means your single."

"No, you _dolt_. That's his sister."

"Dang it!"

Legion went up to Tex and said "Nice to see you again, Tex."

"You too, Legion," Tex replied. Then, another person, wearing similar armor than Tex, but was cobalt.

"Oh, Bill, what's going-" He then noticed everyone else. "Hey, Tucker. You should come over here and meet Tex's _brother_!"

"Her _brother_," another voice from behind the corner said. "Hell no I'm not going to meet her brother!"

The man then went up to the girls of RWB2Y and said "Ok, I'll present myself later, but right now. Be. Quiet."

"But-"

He shushed Yang and said "I'm not trying to be bad. But I'm trying to save _all of you_."

After a few moments of silence, Nora, who was sleeping, said "Paancaaakes."

"Was that what I think it was," the boy from the corner asked.

"No," Cobalt said.

"Soooo maaaannny paaaaaaancaaaaaaakes."

"Seriously, please someone make. Her. Be. Quiet."

"Ok, now I know that's a girl."

"We're fucked," Cobalt said. Then, an aqua colored person came around the corner, and stared at everyone, mostly the girls.

Then, he shouted "Bow chicka bow wow!" The first person he went to was Yang. "Hey baby. How about I take you out for a drink sometime this week," he said.

"I don't like that idea," she said. "How about I kick you 5 million times right…there." She pointed to his crotched, which made him back away.

Then, he went to Weiss and said "Hey, how about you baby. How about I take you on the fun train. Bow chicka bow wow."

"No, how about I burn your clothes, tie you up and leave you stranded in the courtyard."

He then went over to Blake, who said "Talk and you'll regret it."

Then, he began flirting with Ruby. "Hey there. I see you're interested in board games. Interested in anything else?"

Ruby then said "Well, I'm actually _love_ to talk about guns. Especially mine. It's a sniper rifle I use to shoot things, and it's also a scythe I use to cut things. Especially things that is annoying and aqua."

Yang began to tear up, saying "That's my little sis. I taught her everything I know."

Defeated, Aqua went up to Cobalt and said "I hate this school. Take me back to Blood Gulch."

"It'll be like this everywhere, Tucker." He walked up to the girls and said "Whelp…now that he failed, I'm Church."

"He's my best friend," Caboose interrupted.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Best friend!"

"Yes, you are."

"Anyway, who are your teammates, Bill?"

"Well," he began. "That's Ruby. Weiss-"

"You can call her Ice Queen."

"Yang!"

"That's Blake, and that one is Yang."

Then, Tex asked "Wait? Yang, isn't that the girl who-"

"Yes."

She looked at Yang and said "Keep doing what you're doing."

"Will do."

"I hate all of you."

Then, Tex sat next to Weiss and said "So…you're the lucky girl."

"Um…yes?"

"I'm going to give you some dating advice, just go easy on him. You're his first crush, and girlfriend."

"Tex, please, shut the hell up."

"Ok, ok, just giving you advice."

"Hey Bill! I liking your sister," Yang said. Bill looked at Weiss, who was blushing.

"Tex, I think you broke her," Church said.

"So, who's your team leader," Ruby asked.

Church then said "You're looking at him."

"What's your team's name? CTCT(Sit Sit)? TTCC(Teks)? CTTC(Sit Tic)? TCTC(Tic-tac)"

"Actually, it's just Blue team."

"Oh, just playing it simple."

"Yeah…so, who's this," he said, pointing to Jaune.

"Oh, that's Jaune, leader of Team JNPR," Ruby said, pointing to JNPR's table.

"So, why are you here," Church asked.

"Oh, that question makes me think a lot," Caboose said.

"You have a _brain_," Tucker replied.

"No, Caboose, I mean why he is talking to them."

"Oh…what are we talking about?"

"Let's move on."

"Oh…yeah." He looked at RWB2Y and asked "Can I please play?"

"No."

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!"

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo," Weiss said.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-"

Pyrrha darted out of her seat, put her hand over his mouth and said "Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect."

Blake just started to glare at everyone, as Caboose says "A fun-loving person! When did that happen! How did this happen?! How long was I asleep?!"

"Caboose, shut up," Church shouted.

Jaune then said "Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle."

"Sup losers…and new people." They all turned around to see Sun and a boy with blue hair next to him.

"Hey Sun," Ruby said.

"Who are these guys?"

"My sister and her team," Bill replied.

"You have a sister!" "

Yeah."

"Well, as I was saying; Ruby, Yang, Blake, Legion, Bill…Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that," Weiss sadly asked.

"I don't call that," Caboose said. As Weiss began to smile, he said "I call you _Misses_ Ice Queen."

"Thanks…I feel better."

Then, Sun continued "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading," Neptune asked.

Then Ren shouted "Thank you!"

This made Nora wake up and shout "Pancakes!"

Sun looked at Neptune and said "Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! "_Intellectual_," okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune."

"Where are you from," Yang asked.

"Haven," he answered, going up to Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Weiss then said

"Walk away. Just walk away and I won't hurt you."

Neptune slowly backed away, as Sun went up to Blake and said "I never took you as the board game playing type."

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually," she said, leaving. "I'll see you guys later."

As she left, Nora shouted "Women."

* * *

As Blake left, everyone started to take turns playing. Yang won against Ruby, Weiss and Bill, then against Church, Tucker, and Jaune. After that, she won against Caboose, who lost the first second of the game, Legion, and Tex, who was so close to winning. Then after that, she almost won against Sun, Neptune and Bill, but lost to Neptune.

"He defiantly cheated," she kept shouting, as they were walking to their dorm.

"He played fair and square, Yang," Legion replied.

"No, he's just a stinky cheater!"

"No, you just made the wrong move," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Bill began. "Now stop complaining, please."

"Well, I never lost before."

"Well, now that you have; lose with your digni-"

He was interrupted as someone small bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," the voice said. They all looked down…_really _down to see a small girl, probably even smaller than Ruby, with brown/blood hair, two strands of hair on each side of her face, with hazel and cat ears. "I didn't see you there," she apologized.

"No, it my mistake too," Bill said, helping her up. "_I _wasn't looking either." As she stood up, they noticed that she _was_ smaller than Ruby.

"ADARA!" The smaller girl turned around, with a frown. She was then grabbed by a sandy blonde girl, with her hair combed to one side.

"I told you not to wander off," she said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I wanted to explore the school," Adara said back.

"I know, I know. But we don't know this school. There could be-!" She then turned to Team RWBY, with anger in her eyes.

"We're not racists," Bill replied.

She then said "What about Ice Queen here?"

"EVERYTIME," Weiss shouted. She then looked down and muttered "I hate life."

"Don't worry, we're all cool," Yang said.

"Well, we'll see you around." As they were about to leave, Bill noticed an object where Adara had fell.

He picked it up and said "Hey you dropped this…Pixie Stick?"

Both girls stopped and turned around. "Don't tell me you stole that from Emily."

Adara was silent, until she said "It was for her own good." Then, they all heard screaming.

"THERE'S MY PIXIE STICK!"

"Oh dear," Adara muttered. Then, someone had zoomed past Adara, took the Pixie Stick, and zoom back. They all turned to see a blue haired girl, her hair in a ponytail that was on one side of her head, and with yellow eyes holding the Pixie Stick.

"I thought I lost you," she said, putting the candy up to her face. "Who took you, my precious?" She then started to stare at the two girls.

The blonde hair girl then pointed to Adara and shouted "It was _all_ her!"

"Bask, what the hell!" Before the blued hair girl could say anything else, someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't scream," the person said. "They still haven't fixed the windows you broke." RWBY looked and saw a boy, who was as big as Cardin, behind the girl. His hair was brown, and he wore an eye patch. The eye that was visible was blue.

The girl turned around and said "It wasn't my fault, _Jayde_!"

"You left some of the students in the hospital."

"They were messing Adara."

"_Emily_, you basically made her deaf because of it. She still has hearing problems."

As Jayde said this, Adara shouted "What!"

"That proves my point." He then noticed RWBY, and said "Oh, I'm sorry if my teammates caused trouble." As he walked to them, he took the Pixie Stick out of Emily's hand.

"Hey!"

As he went up to them, Ruby said "There weren't any problems."

He brought out his hand and said "I'm Jayde Asper, leader of Team JABE."

Ruby shook it and said "Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, with a two."

"A two? Where is it at," Jayde asked.

"After the B."

"Oh…so what are your names?"

"Well, that's Weiss, Bill, and my sister, Yang."

"And who is the badass robot guy," Emily asked.

Legion then said "Well, that's three people, you owe me some oil Xiao Long."

"Darn! I knew I shouldn't have taken that bet," Yang said.

"That's Legion, Bill's…we don't really know," Ruby replied.

"And we'll keep it that way," Bill said.

"What are your names?"

"Well, that's Adara, Bask, and Emily."

"Give me my Pixie," Emily shouted, attempting to steal her candy back, but failing.

"Oh god, another one," Legion said.

"What?"

"Let's just say, here at Beacon, we have a hyper active girl who is addicted to something."

"And that is…"

"Pancakes."

"Oh, ok." Then, Adara went up to Bill and kept staring at his face.

"Um…do you need something," he asked.

"You know, those scars on your face make you look hot," she said.

"Oh great, and another one of her," Bill said, pointing to Yang.

"It was one time," Yang protested.

"I still haven't forgiven you."

Then Jayde said "Wait, if there's two Bs, then where's the other one?"

"Oh, Blake…we don't know where she is," Ruby replied.

"Well, she's probably in our dorm," Weiss stated.

"Oh yeah…well, I hope we see each other again." As they left, Jayde felt someone go into his pocket. He turned around to see Emily already eating the Pixie Stick.

"Emily, stop eating candy!"

* * *

Back at the dorm, Blake was on her bed, remembering the fight at the docks. She didn't understand why the White Fang could work with a human, especially someone like Roman Torchwick. She was also worried by the talk she had with Professor Ozpin.

* * *

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening."

"Hmph." Everyone at the fight was taken to Beacon and were being interrogated. She looked up to see Ozpin enter the room, his mug in his hand.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk," Ozpin said.

Blake then said "Of course."

"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human..." He then began to drink his coffee, saying one thing that made Blake glare at the headmaster. "Faunus...

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are," Ozpin asked.

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your _species_ is not," Blake angrily replied.

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."

"And what are you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna." As he got up and left room, he looked back and said "If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

As Blake was laying on her bed, she saw her team enter the room, in the middle of an conversation.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play," Yang angrily said.

Her sister then said "You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

"Like I said, loose with your dignity," Bill replied. As they were talking, Blake was about to exit the room, when she was interrupted by a certain heiress.

"Stop. Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody," Weiss said.

"Uh, have you met Blake," Yang replied.

"Which I _get_ is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to _me_, to _all of us_, that you would let us know if something was _wrong_!" She then flew up into the air, landed on a chair and started to balance on a chair while saying "_So_, Blake Belladonna, what is _wrong_!?" As she did this, the rest of the team looked at her, amazed by the action. Weiss quickly put the chair away, and went back to Blake. Blake then began to speak

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick," Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, _all of it!_ Something _big_ is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm _not!_ They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"That is true," Bill replied.

Weiss then said "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm _sure_ the three of you think that you're _all_ ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!"

"Uh, who," Ruby said, confused.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yeah, but…"

"We're _not_ ready!"

"And we may never _be_ ready," Blake shouted. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, _somewhere_, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's_coming!_ Whether we're ready or not!"

As she finished, Ruby began to say "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

"Yes! I _love_ it when you're feisty," Yang said.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss replied.

"We're in," Bill and Legion said.

"None of you said aye," Ruby sadly said.

Then Blake said "Alright then, we're in this together!"

"Let's hatch a plan," Ruby said.

"Yeah!"

Ruby then gasped and said "I left my board game at the library!"

Weiss face palmed and said "We're doomed."

As she ran out the door, she yelled "I'll be right back!"

Before she could go any further, she bumped into a group of people. She looked up to see two people, a girl with green hair, and a boy with grey hair.

"Sorry. Are you okay," Ruby asked, as the green haired girl offered her hand.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Just watch where you're going."

"Oh, right, sorry. Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually." The two both moved to reveal another student, a girl with black hair and amber eyes.

Ruby and her started to stare at each other, as Ruby said "_Ooh!_ You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around," the grey haired boy said.

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time. Uh, your building is _just_ east of here."

As they began to walk past her, the black haired girl said "Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe! Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!" What Ruby didn't see was the girl grin evilly, her eyes glowing.

'This is too easy.'

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while for this to be released. Before I say why it took so long, Team JABE are not my OC's, but a friends. Now, it took me so long because…I forgot what they looked like. I would have contacted my friend, but they were busy during spring break. So, the real question is, how will the plot change with the new characters, or will it stay the same…mostly. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3:A Minor Hiccup

Chapter 3:A Minor Hiccup

As Professor was talking about his stories, Weiss was brought out a holographic clock, which had '3:59' on it.

As he was talking, Jaune slid next to Weiss and said "So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He was only met with silence. "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's _awesome_." More silence. "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

As he was rambling, Weiss's clock began to ring, signaling that class is over. Port did not notice this, as he was still in the middle of his story.

"And then I— Oh. Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time," he said, as everyone started to leave.

As Weiss got up, Jaune asked "Weiss? Did you hear me?"

Without even looking at him, she said "No, no, no, yes." Feeling like a failure, Jaune groaned and faceplanted into the desk.

As RWB2Y left, Yang walked by him, stroked his hair, and says "Don't poke a hole in my ship." As she left, Jauen said

"Wait…what?"

* * *

After RWB2Y got to their dorm, they all changed out of their uniforms. After that, they changed to their new outfits. Ruby wore a long-sleeve; light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves, with a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles a cross between a corset and overalls on top. Weiss wore a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Blake wore a white V-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves, and Yang wore a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck are a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom.

"I thought that class would _never_ end," Blake said, as she tightened her wraps.

From her bunk bed, Ruby said "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation _begins!"_ She jumped of her bed, and landed on the floor, almost landing on Weiss.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this _so_ seriously," Weiss sarcastically said.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious," Yang replied. Then, they all heard a loud tap, followed by a voice.

"Can I come up?" They looked down to see a small square door on the floor, labeled 'Sanctuary.'

"You can come up," Ruby replied. As she said this, the door opened, with Bill climbing out. His choice of clothing was a black hoodie with red insignias and black cargo pants.

"Well, it looks like we're ready," Legion said.

"Right! Everyone remember their roles," Ruby asked.

"You, Bill, and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem," Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning," Blake said.

Then, Yang said "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Me and Legion will go there and see what we can get. Getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard..."

"I'm afraid to meet your 'friend,'" Legion replied.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" They all turned to see a certain Monkey Faunus hanging onto a tree branch.

Everyone backed away as Blake shouted "SUN!"

"How did you get there," Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time."

"You do _what?!_"

"I climb trees all the time!" Without reacting to Weiss's scowl, he climbed into the room and said "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"_We_ are going to investigate the situation... as a _team_," Blake answered.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to," Ruby replied.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" RWB2Y+L looked out the window to see Neptune standing on a very thin ledge.

"Sup?"

"How did you even get up here," Ruby asked.

"I have my ways. Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up right now."

"Amateur," Bill muttered, making Neptune lose his cool. (**pun not intended **)

"Hey! It's hard to do this. I don't see you-!" But they weren't listening anymore. They were watching Bill climb up to the roof in a few short seconds.

"I'm sorry, what! I can't hear you," Bill joked.

As they both climbed in, Ruby said "Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Legion. Everyone good?"

"Well, maybe I can go with you guys," Neptune said, winking at Weiss.

But all she did was pull Ruby by the hood and said "Come on guys. Let's go."

* * *

As Ruby, Weiss, and Bill were walking to their location, they heard a gunshot.

"What was that," Bill said, flicking his hand. He was answered by a scream.

"Come on, all of you, get up," screamed the voice, with a southern accent. They all turned to see four people in the same power armors the Blues had, but one was red, one was maroon, another pink, and one orange.

"Come on, Sarge! Just one more minute," said the orange one, sounding quite tired.

"Negative, Numb-nuts. One minute of rest will give the Blues an advantage!"

"Come on, Sarge," said Pink, with a male voice coming out.

'What kind of boy wears pink armor,' Ruby thought.

"I'm sure the Blues aren't planning anything."

"I agree with Donut," Maroon said.

'Donut…really,' Weiss thought. 'Who in their right mind would name their child 'Donut!'

"The Blues aren't planning anything," he continued.

"Kiss ass," Orange muttered.

"Shut up. Do you really want to continue running?"

"You're right! Yep. Yep, I agree with Donut."

"Then all of you are fools," Sarge said. "The Blues are probably somewhere planning a diabolical plan that will kill us all!"

* * *

"Hey, Church," Caboose said, walking with Church.

"What do you want Caboose?"

"I just want to say that you are my best fr-!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

"Yep. Diabolical plan. Now keep moving!"

"Or what," Orange said. Sarge pointed his weapon, a shotgun, at Orange and said "Or else I get to shoot you." Everyone stood up to that answer, awaiting orders. "Alright, men. Get to your positions. Grif, get behind me. Just in case I want to shoot you." The orange one, Grif, went behind him.

"After you is Simmons-"

"And I'll handle his rear," Donut interrupted.

"Nope. Not doing it," Simmons said.

"Fine. You be in the back, and Barbie here will be in front of you."

"It'll be a Donut sandwich. Mm. Mm."

"Why do you always ruin it!?"

"Alright men. Walk!"

As they walked, they all started to chant. "We are the Reds and we hate Blues!"

"One of us needs a manicure too," Donut said.

"If anyone messes up again, I'll shoot you. Now, again! We are the Reds and we hate Blues!"

"Someone please get me some motherfucking juice!" As Grif said this, Sarge pointed his gun at him and shot him.

"Did he just shoot him," Weiss said. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked to see Bill pointing at Grif. On Grif's helmet was pink foam.

"What's with the lightish red foam, Sarge," Donut asked.

"For the last time, it's pink," Simmons said.

"No, it's lightish red."

"Chust someone hlp me!" Grif said.

Then Sarge said "Well, since I could get arrested for shooting someone, I've decided to use training bullets."

"That's a good thing," Donut started.

"Come again?"

"I mean, you get to shoot Grif, we don't get in trouble, you won't get arrested, and Grif doesn't die. It's a win-win!"

"No Donut, it's a loss for me."

"How?"

"I get to shoot Grif, but he won't die. It's a total loss for me."

"Evryone sht the fck up and hlp me," Grif tried to say.

"Don't worry, Numb-nuts. The foam will go away right…" As Sarge said this, the foam on Grif's helmet started to disintegrate. "Now."

"Oh thank god, I'm free!"

"Yes, free for more sprinting, now in formation!" As Grif groaned, and started to jog with the others, RWB were looking quite confused.

"What just happened," Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Weiss said.

"They said 'Blues,' right? So you think they know Blue team?"

"Probably," Bill said. "But enough about that, let's go."

* * *

After that whole experience, they kept walking to their objective, the CTC tower.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close," Ruby said in excitement.

"You should see the one in Atlas," Weiss stated.

Bill then said "Yeah, that one is _huge_!"

Ruby then asked Weiss "That was the _first_ one, right?"

"Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

As she said this, Ruby began to mock her. "Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!"

She then brought her hands to her mouth, failing to hide the snort, as Weiss shouted "Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason _we're_ here is because _you_ like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!"

"I know, but it's so _coool!_ Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" As she brought out her scroll, she accidently dropped it. Before anyone could pick it up, they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh…" As they looked at the scroll, a hand picked it up and tried to give it back. They looked at the hand's owner and saw that it was Penny. "You dropped this," she said.

In shock, Ruby said "_Penny?!_"

"Uuuh…"

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

Now worried, Penny said "S-Sorry. I think you're confused." She then suddenly hiccupped, making the scroll fall into Ruby's hands. "Uh... I've got to go!" She turned around and quickly walked away.

"What was that about," Weiss said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." She then started to walk in Penny's direction, while saying "You guys make the call! We'll meet up later."

"Wait!" But Ruby was already gone. "That dolt," Weiss muttered.

"Well…let's make that call," Bill said, pointing to the tower.

"Yeah, follow me," Weiss said before walking towards the tower.

* * *

As Penny was walking, she heard Ruby's voice getting louder, until she appeared in front of her.

"Penny! Where have you _been_? It's been weeks," Ruby asked, looking worried.

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding," Penny answered, beginning to walk again.

"What?! Penny... Is everything okay? Penny, please stop!" With her protests, she finally made Penny stop.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you _have_ to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! _Please_... As a friend." This made Penny sigh, and look around suspiciously.

She then lean in close to Ruby, whispering "It isn't safe to talk here."

* * *

After giving Ruby a location to talk, she walked away. As she was walking, she accidently walked into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized. She then saw who she bumped into. It was someone tall and blue.

"Penny!? Is that you," Caboose asked.

"Yes…it's very nice to see you again, Michael."

"Oh, don't call me that. You are a friend, and my friends call me Caboose."

"You have friends," Church asked, surprised.

"You guys."

"I wouldn't call ourselves friends," Tucker started. "I would say forced acquaintances."

Penny then said "I really must go. Goodbye Caboose…and acquaintances."

As she walked away, Caboose said "Goodbye! Pretty, girl lady."

As he said that, Penny looked at him, blushing, and smiled, before walking away. 'What's this thing I'm feeling,' Penny thought. 'I never felt like this before.' After she left, Tex started to laugh, mostly at Tucker.

"Did that just happen," Tucker said, surprised.

"Well, Tucker," Tex started.

"Looks like Caboose has more game than you."

As she laughed again, Caboose shouted "Yes! Yes! I have more video games than you!"

* * *

After Ruby left them, Bill followed Weiss into the tower and into the elevator. As they stood there, the tower's AI welcomed them.

"_Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you,_" the AI asked, sounding feminine.

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please," Weiss said.

"_And the other individual with you?"_

"Communications room too," Bill said.

"_Absolutely. Could you please place your Scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities?"_ As they let the AI scan their scrolls, she said "_Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee and Mr. Auditore." _As the elevator moved, Bill noticed Weiss was pretending smile.

"Why are you doing that," he asked.

"Doing what?"

"Pretending to smile."

"Oh, umm…"

As she was thinking of an excuse, Bill asked "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Let's just say that I…don't like talking to my father," she answered.

"Oh, family issues. I undertand." As she smiled, for real, they arrived to their floor. As they walked to the front desk, a hologram female secretary appeared in the chair.

In a polite manner, she said "_Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?_"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas," Weiss answered.

"_And you, sir?_"

"I'm making the call with her," Bill replied.

"_Absolutely._ _If you two could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through._"

"Thank you," Weiss said, before the two headed towards the terminal. Before she sat down, she looked at Bill and said "Just, stay out of the way while I'm making the call, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, don't sound disappointed. And if you be good, I'll give you and award."

"What kind of award," he asked, sounding suspicious.

"It's a _surprise!_" As she said this, he quickly moved out of the way. She then sat down and took a deep, unhappy breath, and quickly put on her fake smile as a short-haired brunette appeared on the screen.

Not knowing who she was talking to, she simply said "_Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well._"

Weiss just said "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

As she placed her scroll into the keyboard's slot, the Operator said "_I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?" _

"School project."

"_Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am._"

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"_Right... Very well._ _The data is being transferred to your Scroll now._"

"Wonderful! That will be all, then."

Before she could end the conversation, the Operator asked "_Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"_

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Well, then... Have a nice day!_" As the call ended, so did Weiss's fake smile.

As she got up, she noticed Bill next to him. "What did I tell you," Weiss angrily asked.

But all that Bill said was "Why so down, Snow Angel?" Weiss blushed as he said this.

"Like I said before, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, well then let's meet up with the others."

Before she walked towards the door, she heard Bill said "Oh, and about that award."

"I'll give it to you when I feel like it."

As she walked into the elevator, Bill muttered "What a tease."

* * *

Penny was waiting nervously for her friend, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. This made her jump, as she quickly turned to the owner. She was relieved that it was just a grinning Ruby. The two then began to stroll through the city, as Penny answered Ruby's questions.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men," Penny said.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped," Ruby asked.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then where _did_ you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me _very_ much; he just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling. But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Bill. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father..." Before she could continue, the two girls hear the sounds of megaphones announcing something. The turned around the corner to see a crowd surrounding a platform, which had a holographic image of General Ironwood in the center with six Atlesian Knight-130 Androids, or AK-130s, near two large cases, three near one case.

Ironwood then started his speech.

"_The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?"_ As he said this, everyone started to clap. "_But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"_ The doors of the cases roll up to reveal six new robots, the AK-200. They all knocked down their predecessors as the audience applaused. "_Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary._ _These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."_

Ruby stood there, amazed by the new and improved defenders, as Penny nervously said "Ruby..?"

Ironwood continued, saying "_So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"_ The image of him was replaced with a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. "_Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"_

"Whoa," Ruby said in awe.

"Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else," Penny said, as she backed away. At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers noticed Penny, and start running towards her. As they ran, Penny ran into an alley, leaving Ruby confused.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going," she screamed. She then noticed the soldiers running towards her friend, and starts to follow her too. After they made it out of the ally, Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls.

Ruby was still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support was easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaped into the air and landed on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

"This way, she said, as she used her semblance to quickly go down the long ally. As they were about to make it to the end, Ruby felt weak, and they both fell to the floor. As Ruby slowly got up, she heard a honking noise. She quickly saw a truck heading towards her. Before she could do anything, Penny pushed her out of the way and held out her palms. In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the driver, the shopkeeper of the store 'From Dust Till Dawn,' stared at her with awe, as her friend was doing.

"Penny," Ruby tried to say, still surprised.

"Are you ok," Penny asked.

The Shopkeep replied with an "Uh-huh." She backed away, hiding her palms as a group of bystanders murmur to each other, attempting to figure out what happened. Penny, now scared, ran past Ruby, and into another ally.

"Penny! Come back," Ruby shouted, as she ran after her.

* * *

After leaving the alleyway, she tried to figure out where to go next.

But before she could, Ruby caught up to her, as she asked "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you _do _that?!"

As Penny spoke, she began to hiccup with each lie. "I-I can't! Everything's fine!" _Hiccup._ "I-I don't want to talk about it!" _Hiccup._

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..."

"Let me _try_! You can trust me!"

The worried girl went up to Ruby and said "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"

"I promise."

As the ginger girl showed Ruby her palms, which revealed a grey metal underneath, she said "Ruby... I'm not a real girl."

"Oh."

**Sorry for a long wait, I have a lot of things to do right now. I will try to release chapters more often. P.S: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4:Painting the Town

**Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!**

Chapter 4:Painting the Town…

After revealing of what she was, Ruby said "Penny, I-I don't understand..."

"Most girls are born, but I was made," Penny started. "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura! I'm not real..."

Ruby took Penny's hands, held them with her own. "Of course you are," Ruby said. "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Penny, now confused, said "I don't... um... You're... taking this _extraordinarily_ well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

"Ooohh... oh Ruby!" The robot girl grabbed Ruby for a hug, started to shake her back and forth, as she said "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower," Ruby said.

After letting her go, Penny happily said "Oh, he's _very_ sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would _love_ him!"

"Wow. He built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

The red-haired girl scoffed and said "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet," Penny said, losing her happy mood. "One day, it will be _my_ job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament.

Ruby, now looking at her friend with a confused look and asked "Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from _what_? We're in a time of peace!"

Now _Penny_ was confused, as she said "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..."

Before Ruby could say anything else, they both heard a voice. "Check down here!"

They both knew that it was one of the soldiers, as Penny grabbed Ruby, and lifted her above her head saying "You have to hide!"

As Penny walked toward a nearby dumpster, Ruby screamed "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

After throwing her into the dumpster, she said "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get _you_ in trouble. Just _promise_ me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?"

"I promise."

As Ruby lowered the lid to the dumpster, the two soldiers spotted Penny. "There she is," one of them yelled.

Penny then put on her 'innocent girl' act, looked towards the two men, and said "Sal-u-tations, officers!"

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl," one soldier said.

"What _girl_? I was by myself all day!" She then hiccupped loudly, and smiled to hide the lie.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"Are you okay," the other asked.

Penny showed them her hands and said "Just a scratch."

Then, one of them sighed and said "Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please, just come with us."

"Yes sir!"

As Ruby watched the three go, she heard a rat screech, and fell back into the dumpster.

* * *

In the ruin parts of Vale, Yang drives on her motorcycle, Bumblebee, until she stopped by a building. She took off her, and then told her passenger "Come on, my friend's right in here!"

Neptune, who had a petrified expression of terror on his face, and messed up hair, just said "Cool."

As Neptune sat there, unmoving, Yang looked around, and said "Hey…where's Legion?"

"Right here."

She looked up to see Legion standing on a lamppost. He then leaped off of it, and landed between Yang and her motorcycle.

After Neptune shook his head, making his hair go back to normal, he said "And where exactly is... here?"

* * *

Inside was a club reopening after and…incident. The owner, Junior Xiong, was happy to reopen. As he adjusted his cuffs, he noticed two of his henchmen quickly came in, and shut the doors. "What are you idiots doing," Junior yelled.

All that heard were 'She's coming,' when an explosion forced the doors to open and force them to the ground. As the smoke cleared, a familiar girl emerged.

"Guess who's _back_," Yang yelled, with a smile on her face. As she kept smiling, all the henchmen pointed their guns at her. She then glared at the recording studio where the track, playing 'I Burn,' was messing up. A bear-headed DJ got up, took the needle off the record, and retreated back under the table.

As they kept pointing their guns, they jumped as Neptune came behind her and said "Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?"

They jumped again as they saw a robot behind her, saying "I knew I was going to regret this."

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." They all lowered their guns as Junior moved through the crowd, walk up to Yang and said "Blondie, you're here! ..._Why_?"

"_You_ still owe me a drink," she said, as she grabbed him and dragged him to the bar.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman," Neptune said, feeling love-strucked.

"Yeah, she is," Legion replied, crossing his arms.

"So, what about that Weiss girl?"

Legion's left arm went inward, and came back as a short blade. He put it near Neptune's neck and said "Touch her, and I'll end you!"

As the robot lowered his hand, Neptune noticed two other girls, twins in fact. "'Sup?"

The two girls, Melanie and Miltiades Malachite, together say "Whatever," and walk away, with their noses in the air.

* * *

In another side of town, Blake and Sun had found the location of the White Fang meeting. She had found a wall with three scratch marks. She peeked around the corner to see a pair of horned Faunus talk to a bearded man. "This is it," Blake said to Sun.

"You sure," Sun asked. He was only met with a glare. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." After Blake unfasten her bow, and Sun buttoning up his shirt, the two went into the building.

As the they walked in, they heard a man yell _"New recruits, keep to the right!"_

"I don't get it," Sun said, holding onto a White Fang mask. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol," Blake started. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark."

"So was the guy who started it."

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..."

They put on their masks, and follow the crowd. As they walk into a more open area, they see guards on the cat-walks, on some type of stage with a giant cloth covering somthing, and a whole lot of members at the bottom of the stage. As they stopped, they saw a fully-masked man with tattoos on his left arm. As they stood there, the pair started to hear two WF members talking.

"What do you think they're going to announce," one of them asked.

"Shush. The Lieutenant is about to talk," the other said.

As she said this, the man, called the Lieutenant, began to speak. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!"

As he said that, a man with orange hair, wearing a bowler hat, came onto the stage. "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause," Roman shouted. What the other Faunus failed to notice were the two others behind him. One of them was a small girl with long hair that was half pink and half brown, and had an umbrella. The other was a man, or at least that's what the pair thought. He wore power armor that was grey and green, with a helmet with a big 'X' in the middle.

"What's a _human_ doing here," an antlered Faunus shouted.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"," Roman said, grinning. "Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the _worst_. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, _killed_!"

As he kept talking, Sun leaned over to Blake and said "So, is he going somewhere with this?"

Roman continued. "_But_, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I _all_ have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" The crowd then start to agree with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

He then snapped his fingers, which made the 'X' man go to the other side of the cloth, and pulled it down. As the cloth fell, it reveal a Paladin-290, with the logo of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot," Sun said.

Blake then said in confusion "How did he get that?"

Roman went up to the giant mech and said "As some of you might have heard, this right here..." He tapped on the mech and continued. "…is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer," we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves." Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

As the members of the White Fang roar in agreement, Blake then said "We should get out of here."

But before they could move, the Lieutenant shouted "Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

As the line surged forward, Sun shouted "Welp!"

* * *

"I don't know," Junior shouted, slamming his glass on the bar counter.

"How can you not know," Yang angrily asked.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Neptune then came up to the counter and asked "So where did they go?"

After a long pause, Junior said "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!"

"Yeah, gotta agree with this guy," Legion replied.

Junior turned to Yang and asked "Who is this guy?"

Yang pushed Neptune out of the way, saying "Don't worry about him; worry about _me_ if I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them." He then looked behind them and shouted "Which is_ something I can relate to!"_

After hearing a couple of grumbles from Junior's henchman, Yang turns to Legion and Neptune and said "Come on, guys. Let's go."

As they were leaving, Neptune asked "We get everything we need?"

"Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

"What now," Legion asked.

"Let's just wait for them."

* * *

As the White Fang soldiers and recruits were cheering, Blake and Sun were trying to figure out what to do.

"What are we going to do," Sun quietly asked.

"I'm thinking."

* * *

Above their heads, in the catwalks, a smaller member of the White Fang was watching the meeting unfold, until she noticed a familiar monkey-tailed Faunus. 'What's _he_ doing here," she thought.

* * *

On the stage, the 'X' man was getting a radio message. "_We have an intruder,_" the person transmitting said. He then started to notice Sun and Blake. He went up to Roma, who was joyfully laughing of his success.

"Sir, we have a problem," 'X' man said.

"What problem, Locus," Roman said, still grinning. The armored man then pointed to the spies, which made Roman frown.

"He sees us," Sun said, as he tried to smile and wave.

As Roman threw his cigar, Blake noticed the warehouse's junction box. "He can't see in the dark," Blake said, as she used Gambol Shroud to shoot the box, causing the building to go dark.

"Locus, don't let them get away," Roman shouted.

Blake, using her Faunus vision, turned to Sun and yelled "Sun! The window!"

As they went towards their target, Roman yelled "Stop them!" Then, the two hear the sound of something powering on, and ran faster. As they went out the window, the Altesian Paladin, consisting of one wanted criminal, crashed through the wall, and ran after them.

As the two Faunus sprinted from rooftop to rooftop, Sun shouted "So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of _backup_?!

"On it," she screams, getting out her scroll to contact her team.

* * *

Weiss and Bill were in the CTC's elevator, ready to meet up with the rest of their team.

"So, what now," Weiss asked.

"I guess we meet up with the others," Bill said.

"Or…" Weiss then grabbed Bill's hand, made sure his face was close to her, and said "We could do some…_activities_ and be fashionably late."

"I've never seen this side of you, Weiss…" The boy then grinned and said "I like it." Before they could do anything else, their scrolls started beeping, indicating that someone was contacting them. Weiss got out her scroll, after letting go of Bill's hand, and saw that it was Blake. She then was me with her Faunus teammate screaming.

"_Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"_

"_HEEEELLLLP!"_

They both rolled their eyes, with little smiles on their faces, and quickly exited the CTC.

"How are we going to get there," Weiss asked.

"I got it."

She then looked at Bill, who made both of his hands into a gun gesture. He pointed them in front of them, and a green and red motorcycle appeared.

As he got on, Weiss stood there in amazement. "How did you…"

"Just get on," Bill said, as he got on the vehicle. The heiress sighed, got on, and wrapped her arms around Bill's stomach. As she got comfortable, Bill gassed up the motorcycle, and started to drive towards Vale.

* * *

Back in Vale, Ruby, still by the dumpster, was also contacted by Blake.

"_Big robot! And it's big! Really big,"_ Sun yelled.

"Oh, I am _not_ missing this," Ruby excitedly said, as she sprinted to join the fight.

* * *

Yang, Legion, and Neptune where back on Bumblebee, where they were listening to Blake and Sun.

"_That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something,"_ Sun shouted.

"Where are you guys," Yang asked.

Her question was answered, as they three saw the Faunus pair running away from the mech.

"HURRYYYY!"

As they left, Neptune said "I think that was them."

Yang put away her scroll, saying "Yeah, I got it." She quickly activated Bumblebee, and drove towards the battle, with their robot friend following.

* * *

Blake and Sun had somehow made it to the highway, pausing for a second on the roof of cars.

"Whoa," Sun said, looking behind them to see the mech.

As Roman kept following them, he failed to notice a yellow and black motorcycle following in.

"We've gotta slow it down," Yang yelled to Neptune.

"Got it!"

As Neptune reached for his gun, a gray-bluish weapon, Roman noticed them on his sensors, and crashed into multiple cars.

"Hold on," Yang shouted, as she swerved, avoiding the flying cars. As they regained balance, Neptune turned his weapon into a gun that produced electricity. As he fired, several bolts hit the Paladin, causing it to grimace from the force of the attacks. Switching strategies, Neptune flipped his gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end. He then jumped from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin.

Sun and Blake looked to see Neptune trying to stay on the Paladin by grabbing onto his weapon's handle.

"Neptune, hang on," Sun screamed. Closing his eyes, Sun smashed his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance created two glowing outlines that copied their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turned enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As they fell, Blake heard Weiss's voice from her scroll.

"_Blake! We're almost in position!"_

* * *

Weiss and Bill were driving on the highway, when they saw the mechanized terror. Weiss knew she had to let go, but she really didn't want to. She liked what she was feeling.

"Ok, Weiss!"

She snapped back into reality when Bill shouted.

"We're almost there," he screamed. "You know what to do, right?!"

"Of course," she screamed back.

"Ok! 3!"

She let go of his stomach.

"2!"

She readied Myrtenaster.

"_1_!"

She then leaped off the vehicle, and landed on the highway, as Bill drove off the edge, landing on the ground below. She then turned to the Paladin, which was running at her. She brought out Myrtenaster and spins and plunged into the ground, turning the road into ice. The ice goes under the mech, making it slip and fall of the edge. It landed hard on the ground below, which was occupied by Ruby, Bill, and Legion. As the rest of the team grouped up, the Paladin got up, ready to fight.

Ruby then got out Crescent Rose, and shouted "_Freezerburn_!"

Ruby and Blake jumped back, to avoid Weiss's and Yang's combo. Weiss preformed her same ice-circle trick, but backed out of Yang's way when she jumped into the air and hit the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounded Roman. He immediately activated the mech's laser sensors to make up lost sight. But, it failed to notice Blake run through the fog, and missed a shot when Yang was spotted. He then spotted both Yang and Blake. He fired, but the blast went between them, and out from the blast came Ruby, who slashed the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"_Checkmate,_" Ruby shouted.

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumped up and stabbed a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifted the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summoned another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growled and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flipped backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Weiss jumped up too high and Roman fired a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casted a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

Ruby came running in, shouting "_Ladybug_!"

Ruby shoots herself forward and cut at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

"_Double Trouble_," Ruby shouted.

As she said this, Bill and Legion start to fire at the mech, distracting Roman from the real attack. Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"_Yang," _Blake shouted, worried for her teammate.

Ruby then went up to her and said "Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

(RWBY Volume 2 ST 'Die')

Yang slowly got back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand, despite the ground cracking beneath her, and, eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force. Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates...

"_Bumblebee,_" Ruby shouted.

Blake throws Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"We have to slow it down," Ruby said to Weiss.

"And _how_ do you propose we do that," Weiss shouted back.

Ruby then looked at Bill and Legion and shouted "Bill, Legion! Double-!"

Before they could do anything, Roman shot at Bill, which made him fly back.

"Son of a bitch!"

"_Bill_," Weiss screamed, watching him fly into a column, then to the ground.

Legion stood there, saying "Well, at least I was spared." Then, he was shot at. "Son of a bitch!"

Then, Ruby shouted to Weiss "_Iceflower!" _

Twirling their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continued to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swinged her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

As he got up, he brushed himself off, while saying "_Just_ got this thing cleaned..."

He looked up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

"Ladies, robot, boy, Ice Queen..."

"Hey," said Weiss.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The short girl, Neo, curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang would have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman," she said, still sounding angry.

Then Weiss said "Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart_!"

"You did not just," Bill tried to say, as Ruby giggled, and Blake walking away.

Yang simply said "No. Just... no."

"What- But, you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good," Yang said, following her teammate.

"Well, at least I'm trying," Weiss said, following them.

Bill went up to her and said "And that's a good thing." This made her smile.

But, Ruby looked around and said "Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?"

* * *

Sun and Neptune were eating at a small kiosk called 'A Simple Wok Noodle House,' as Neptune said "They're probably fine, right?"

"Probably," Sun said, still eating his noodles.

"Hey, you think I can get with Weiss?"

"Dude, you can do better."

* * *

On the Bullhead, Roman went up to the cockpit to see his other bodyguard, Locus.

"Well, I must say, I am _so_ glad I hired you two," he happily said.

Neo just rolled her eyes, and sat at the co-pilot seat.

"You have to talk one day, Neo," Roman said, lighting a cigarette.

"Sir," Locus started. "You _know_ Cinder is not going to like that the mech is useless."

"She's too busy doing her undercover work, Locus. She probably won't even notice. Now, take me to the base."

"Yes sir," Locus said, paying attention to the controls.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. This was **_**very **_**hard to write this…mostly because everyone wasn't cooperating. Here are the bloopers of this chapter. See what I had to work with.**

**Ruby: Freezerburn! Guys, that's not what I meant.**

**Weiss and Yang are making out.**

**Blake:Why are they doing this?**

**Bill:Damn that's hot.**

**Roman:Okay…what is happening?**

**Tucker:Bow chicka bow wow!**

**Assassin of RWBY:What the-Tucker, you're not in this chapter!**

**Weiss(now not making out with Yang):Come on, Bill. Let's have a threesome.**

**Tucker:How about a foursome?**

**Weiss:…No**

**Bill:I love my life right now.**

**The three leave**

**Assassin of RWBY:No, wait, you're not supposed to lose your virginity yet. Whoops, spoilers.**

**Short WF member:Can I be introduced yet?**

**Assassin of RWBY:No!**

**Ruby:Happy Birthday, Assassin of RWBY!**

**See you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5:Introductions

Chapter 5:Introductions

Team RWB2Y woke up the following morning, feeling quite tired.

"Everything hurts," Yang said, slowly getting out of her bed.

"You think _you_ feel bad," Bill shouted, not moving. "_I_ was literally shot at, _and_ smashed into a wall."

"Yes, but I was smashed through _three_ columns."

"But you have your semblance, I only had my Aura."

As Ruby got off her bed, she looked to see Blake's bed, empty.

"Hey, where's Blake," Ruby asked.

They all looked around to see Blake gone.

"Maybe she left early," Weiss said, noticing that it was eight o'clock. "Man, we should start getting ready."

As the four put on their Beacon outfit, Legion said "Um, guys, its eight thirty."

"Crap, we gotta go," Bill said, opening and holding the door as all three girls walked out, and closed it. They all made it in time as the tardy bell ranged. As they sighed in relief, they sat down next to JNPR. As they were seated, their Faunus teammate came in and did the same.

"Where were you this morning," Yang asked.

"In the library," Blake quietly said, before yawning loudly.

"How long were you there?"

"Since last night."

"What!? Why didn't you go to sleep," Ruby said loudly.

"Because there's too much at stake," Blake said, before Professor Goodwitch began her announcement.

"Ok students," she started. "Before we go to are normal routine, I would like to introduce some very special people. May I present the students of Blood Gulch, our newest… kingdom?"

She then gestured her hand towards the students, but were only meant with the two known teams, Red and Blue.

"'Sup," Grif said, moving head.

"Um, are there any others coming," Glynda asked.

"No, just us," Church replied.

"Huh, I expected more," Washington replied.

"As did I," Glynda whispered. "Alright, back to our schedule. Our first fight is…Cardin Winchester versus…Michael…Caboose?"

Then, Caboose quickly stood up and shouted "Hey! That is me!" Then, Cardin went up to Caboose, and head locked him as Caboose yelled "Oh my god!"

"Let's see what kind of mistakes Blood Gulch made," Cardin said, letting go of Caboose.

"Wow, fuck off dickbag," Tucker said.

"Language please," Glynda said. "But, he is right. Be respectful to our guests, Mr. Winchester."

"But I'm saying the truth."

As he walked up the stage, the Red and Blues glared at him. Before Tex could stand, Church got up muttering "Fuck this." He then walked up to Caboose and said "Ok, Caboose, you see that big guy." He started to point to the smirking bully.

"Yes," Caboose answered.

"What I want you to do is to _help_ him."

"Ok."

"But not that much. Only help him a little."

"Ok."

As Caboose went up the stage, Glynda glared at Church and said "Mr. Church, did you just tell your teammate to help his opponent?"

"It's ok Professor, you'll see what I meant.

As Cardin readied himself, as Caboose stood there, Glynda said "Alright, let the battle commence."

As the battle started, Caboose brought his left leg up high, and smashed it into the ground, making Cardin fall on his butt. As he sat there, Caboose stood over him, and darkly said "My name is Michael J. Caboose and I. Hate. Pullies!"

"It's bullies, you idiot," Grif shouted.

"Them too!" Then, Caboose kicked Cardin up high, and stood back as he fell back down. As the battle ended, Caboose said "Um, yeah, he may have been hurt when I tried to help him."

Everyone stared in amazement, as Glynda said "Um, well. I guess Mr. Caboose wins."

Then, the Russel got up, pointed to Tex, and said "I want to fight the guy in the black armor."

Before Bill could say that Tex was a girl, and her sister, she gestured him to be quiet, looked at Russel and spoke. It wasn't her normal feminine voice though; it was more low and manly. "Alright, you're on," she/he said.

As the two walked onto the stage, Yang turned to Bill and asked "Hey, what is Tex's weapon?"

"Oh, they're gauntlets, like yours."

"Exactly like mine?"

"Well, the shotgun shells are replaced with-"

"Begin," Glynda shouted, as the two began to battle.

Russel used his twin swords to strike, but Tex had other plans. She dodged the attack, and aimed her arms at him. As she did this, SMG bullets started pouring out. Russel tried to dodge them, but was brought down. As he tried to get up, he was kicked away. He then successfully got up, and threw his weapons at her. She dodged it, and looked at him.

"This is going to be fun," she/he said.

Then, the weirdest thing happened. One moment, she was there, and the next she was gone. Russel was confused by this action, as he looked around the stage. Before he could finish his search, he started to feel pain on his crouch, as he fell to the floor, defeated. As Glynda called the match, Tex reappeared beside her.

"What…just happened," Weiss asked.

"Her semblance is invisibility," Bill answered.

"She can turn invisible," Ruby replied. "That's awesome."

After the battle ended, Russel, who had his hands on his crouch, pointed to Tex and said "No fair! He had that armor on!"

"Oh, what's wrong?" Then, Tex took of her helmet, showing her long, blonde hair, and said "Did I make you sad?"

He eyes widened, as he figured out that he lost to another girl.

Then, Bill shouted "Nice job, _sis!_"

"_Sis," _Russel said, more dishonored.

As he went back to his seat, as well as Tex, Washington said "Alright, the next match is two on two. So, the contestants are the remaining members of CRDL and Blue team."

As the four went on the stage, Bill shouted "Hey, Church!"

Church turned around and yelled back. "What?!"

"Have you been practicing your aiming?"

"He has," Tucker replied. As he looked away, he looked back at Bill and said "Wait? Do you mean he was getting better, or worse?"

"Well that's just great," Bill muttered.

"Why," Ruby asked.

"You'll see."

As the two blues went up the stage, Church carrying a giant looking sniper rifle and Tucker holding a small device, Ruby squealed in delight. "That's a Sniper Rifle System 99, the SRS99! Some of them were used during the old war to penetrate tanks! Oh, I want to see it in action!"

"Trust me, you won't like what you see," Bill said, failing to kill Ruby's mood.

As Glynda began the battle, Tucker swung his hand, as his weapon revealed two energy blades. Everyone gazed in amazement, as they never seen that type of weapon before. Church shot a full round onto his opponents, and missing every time.

"Dude, seriously," Tucker said, staring at his teammate.

"What the hell," Church said, reloading his gun. He started to fire, and miss, again, as he yelled "This! Is! Bull! Shit!"

"Ok, screw it." Tucker ran at Dove and swung his sword at him, saying "Swish!" Dove kept blocking the attack, but failed when the energy sword scratched his side, burning him. Sky came out of nowhere, using his Halberd to hit Tucker's head, sending the aqua armored boy flying back. As he flew next to Church, he asked "What now?"

"That's it. Tucker, it's time for Operation: Possess! Protect my body!" As he said this, he stood there. He just stood there. As Sky and Dove ran at them, Dove said the weirdest thing.

"He-kik- gerg-herg."

Sky looked at him and asked "Hey, you ok man."

As Dove spoke, he sounded different. "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You acted weird just now."

"No I didn't. _You're_ acting strange, so I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Dove, I don't think-?" He was interrupted as Dove hit him in the back of his head. "Ow, jeez, the back of my head!"

"Dove! What the hell are you doing," Cardin screamed from his seat. But, his teammate didn't answer, as he hit himself in the face, causing both of them to lose the match. As he fell, a white armored figure appeared beside them.

"Yeah! Take that assholes," it said.

"Aaaahhhh! Ghost!"

It looked around to see everyone, excluding the Reds, Blues, and Bill, readied their weapons, ready to attack.

"Whoa, wait, don't shoot!" But, someone shot him, as the bullet went through him. "Caboose!"

"Tucker did it!"

"Ok, listen! I am Church."

"But, how," Jaune asked.

"Well, my semblance lets me come out of my body. It works well in combat, and lets me distract my teammates."

"What," Caboose sadly said. "But, you said you would listen to me!"

"Yeah I lied." As Church disappeared, he body started to move again.

"Alright then," Wash said, before announcing the next battle. It was the three Reds, Grif, Simmons, and Donut, versus Team JABE, excluding Adara. Sarge wasn't eligible, as he was an old and 'experienced' man.

"Take your positions." As they followed the agent's instructions, he yelled "Begin."

As the Reds walked cautiously to their opponents, Jayde turned to his team and said "Alright, Emily, you get the maroon one!"

"On it!"

"Bask, you get the orange one, and I'll go for the pink guy."

"It's lightesh red," Donut shouted.

The first one to attack was Bask, but she had an easy fight. In fact, it wasn't even a fight. As she went towards Grif, he sarcastically said "Oh no. This is going to be a challenge."

She then brought out her weapon, a black whip that was twenty feet long, wrapped it around Grif's legs, and dropped him to the floor.

"Blargh, I am defeated. I guess I could lie here on the floor."

"What are you, fucking lazy," Bask asked.

"Maybe."

As she 'won' against Grif, Jayde brought out machete, with a small part of it coming inwards at the sharp edge, and walked towards Dount.

"Wow," Donut said, with a satchel in his hand.

"What," Jayde asked, as he stopped.

"That eye patch looks really great on you!"

"Wait, what?!"

"But do you know how it would look even better!?"

"What?"

"White with red stripes!"

"Oh, fuck it." As he said this, he started to remove his eye patch.

What are you do-?" Before he could say anything else, he started to feel nauseous. "I don't feel so, goo-blaarrrrrgh!" Donut started to puke, in his helmet.

As he was throwing up, Emily and Simmons were actually fighting. Simmons had a rocket launcher, while Emily had a Morningstar with twin spikes. As Simmons shot a rocket, with the blue-haired girl dodging it, she looked at the ground and gasped. On the ground was a spilled pixie stick.

"Noooo! My precious," she said, tearing up.

"What's happening," Simmons said, confused.

As Emily breathed in heavily, Adara muttered "Oh no."

"What's wrong," Bill asked.

"Maybe we should cover our ears."

Bask saw what was about to happen, as she turned to her leader and said "Jayde!"

He turned to her, noticed Emily, and said "Cover!"

As the two cover their ears, Emily let out an ear-splitting scream, causing everyone to fall to the floor, covering their own ears. As her scream ended, the Reds lay on the floor, defeated.

"Oh god, my ears!"

"Just kill me now!"

"I'm going to drown in my own barf!"

After checking if she could still hear, Glynda said "And that concludes the match."

As the two teams went back to their seats, Glynda said "Now, we have enough time for one more match. The last two contestants are…Adara Luna and…" Everyone started to stare at her, as she said the other person's name.

"Bill Auditore."

**Oh hell! OC vs OC! Who's going to win! Find out next time on RWB2Y! P.S: Sorry for the long wait, but I made up for it with this long chapter. Please Review.**HHaa


	6. Chapter 6:Cat vs Bird

Chapter 6:Cat vs Bird

**Before this chapter starts, I think we need to talk. As I started this story, I forgot to tell you guys what Bill Auditore looks like. Here's his bio.**

**Name:Bill Auditore**

**Age:17 first story, 18 now.**

**Gender:Male.**

**Species:Not available…right now.**

**Eye Color:Green at first then to a Greenish Blue when…not telling you now.**

**Hair Color:Dark Brown.**

**Skin Color:Pale White.**

**Clothing:White hoodie with blue jeans/** **black hoodie with red insignias and black cargo pants.**

**Personality:Kind, serious sometimes, selfless.**

**Semblance:Time(can stop time. If enough Aura, can go back in time.)**

**Weapons:Altaïr and Ezio(hidden blades).**

**Likes: Family, RWBY, Weiss Schnee, parkour, training, cooking, waffles, reading, singing, hoods, building things, People Like Grapes Soda.**

**Dislikes:Faunus haters, Adam Taurus(you'll see why as the story continues).**

**So that's all the information you need to know. Now, onto the battle.**

As Glynda said the name of the person who would be sparring with Adara, everyone stared at Team RWB2Y, mostly at Bill. Bill calmly got up from his seat and walked onto the stage, with Adara following.

As he left, a tired Blake asked "Who's…Adarea?"

"It's pronounced _Adara_, Blake," Yang replied. "And she's that cat Faunus down there."

Blake looked down to see Adara, readying her weapon. She had gauntlets, like Yang's, but it was smaller. It worked liked Bill's bracers, though, but instead the blade, or blades, was on the top of the gauntlets. As the two contestants readied, Glynda went up to the stage and said "Now, let the battle begin!"

As she quickly left, Bill pulled out a red pair of glasses, and put them on.

"Why does he need those," Weiss muttered.

Adara flicked her hands, revealing not one, but three pairs of blades. The two kept their distances, waiting for someone to attack. After a few minutes of waiting, the first one to attack was Adara, who used her blades to strike his head. Bill blocked it, however, with the front side of his bracers, and countered with his blade. But, he failed, as she blocked his hand with her bracer. For those few minutes, the two were striking, dodging, and blocking their attacks, until Adara kicked Bill in the stomach, causing him to fly back.

As he stood there, Adara raised her arm up, started to point it at Bill. As she pointed it at it, a multiple bullets came out of a small nozzle that was on the bottom of her gauntlet, and started flying at Bill. Bill made his blades longer so that he could deflect the firestorm.

"What are those blades made out of," Jayde whispered to himself.

Adara saw that her plan wasn't working, so she unsheathed her blades, and ran at Bill. Bill had made Altaïr's blade shorter and ran at Adara. Adara now brought her left hand up to block the attack. Her plan half worked, however. She managed to block the blade, but, during the action, one side of her blades hit the bottom of Altaïr's blade, and cut it. As the blade flew from the air and to the ground, everyone's eyes widened. They have never seen Bill's weapon fail before. As the dark-haired boy saw his blade fall to the ground, he kicked Adara away, and looked down at his now broken weapon.

He pressed a small button at the bottom of the bracer, and the top and bottom part if it started to go around his hand.

"Alright," Bill muttered. "Let's see if this upgrade works."

He looked up to see Adara running at him. He brought both of his hands up and waited. As she was about to strike, Bill used his hand, which had Ezio, to counter. Adara saw this coming, and blocked it. But, what she forgot about was his other hand. She looked and saw the hand hit her chest. She flew away, and smashed into a nearby wall.

"What just happened," Ruby said. "His punches have never done that kind of damage before."

Then, they all heard a shotgun being cocked. Everyone turned their attention back to Bill, who had his hand around his covered arm. Adara, who had her Aura protect her from the blow, got up and ran at him again. Bill aim and fired his new upgrade, shotgun shells. He kept shooting at the Faunus, as she was shooting him. After they both ran out of ammo, the two ran at each other for one final blow. They both punched each other in the face, making them fly back. After a few seconds, they both struggled to get up.

Glynda then shouted "It's a tie!"

Everyone was surprised. They never expected a tie for this match.

"Miss Luna, Mr. Auditore," Wash started. "I advise both of you to head to the infirmary, immediately."

The two nodded, as they exited the building, with their teams, and one sister, following. As all the students left, Felix said "Damn, that was a hell of a battle."

"For once, Felix, I agree," Glynda replied.

"Hey, you hear from Sam yet," Wash asked Glynda.

"No, not yet. He left for his mission weeks ago. I'm worried."

"He'll be fine, guys," Felix replied. "I mean, he survived worse."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

As the two entered the infirmary, Bill said "Hey, you a good fighter."

"Thanks," Adara replied. "You too."

As they walked up to the front desk, the nurse asked for their names. After saying their names, she said "Ok, Miss Luna, Dr. Akin will see you shortly. Mr. Auditore, Medical Officer DuFresne will see you shortly."

"Oh, no," Tex muttered.

As the two teams separated, Bill asked Tex "What's wrong?"

"This DuFresne guy, he's our medic back at Blood Gulch."

"And?"

"You'll see when we meet him."

After a few minutes, Medical Officer DuFresne met with them. He had similar armor like the Reds and Blues, except it was purple.

"Well hello there Mr…Auditore," he started. "Hey, I know a person with that last-" He started to notice Tex. "Oh, hey-hay Tex! How's it going!?"

"Hello, Doc," Tex replied.

"I keep telling you guys, I'm a medic."

"What's the difference," Ruby asked.

"Well…um?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Well Miss Rose, a doctor helps and cures people. A medic just comforts them…while they die."

"Note to self, don't get shot," Ruby muttered.

"Is there anyone else here who's medically trained in this," Bill asked.

"Nope, now! Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"That doesn't really help…Let me just use this."

As he brought his device, a rounded purple looking gun with electricity in between an open space, Bill's eyes widened.

"Whoa, hey," Bill shouted. "What is that thing?"

"This is just my Medical device," Doc stated.

"Ooo, what does it do," Ruby asked.

"It checks for injuries, diseases, pregnancy, all that stuff."

"Does it do anything else?"

"Nope."

"_So_, it isn't a gun?"

"Oh, no. I don't carry any guns."

"Why," Yang asked.

"Because, I'm a pacifist."

This made Ruby confused. "You're the thing that babies suck on," Ruby asked.

"That's a pacifier," Yang explained.

"Then…what's a pacifist?"

"A pacifist is someone who does no violence," Doc explained.

"So, I'm stuck with a pacifist medic," Bill said.

"And you're my first patient, so that's good…for me though."

"Can I please get another doctor?!"

* * *

After Doc patched up Bill, he said "There! Good as new!"

"I can't feel my toes," Bill replied.

"That's normal."

"Is it?

"Yeah! You should regain feeling after a couple of hours."

"Ok," Bill said, as he left with his team and sister.

"Hey, I gotta go," Tex said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

After saying their goodbyes, Bill said "Ok, this is good."

"How is your sister leaving good," Weiss asked.

"Because now we can review what we found out yesterday."

"That's a good idea, let's get back to the dorm," Ruby said, as they walked to their dorm.

**It's a tie! What a twist! And another twist is that Bill's weapon is broken. What'll happen next? Who will Team RWB2Y be dealing with? Find out next time on RWB2Y White:The Investigation! P.S:Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7:Let's Review

Chapter 7:Let's Review!

As Team RWB2Y entered their dorm, Ruby said "Alright, team, let's start reviewing!"

"Let's review," Yang shouted.

"Are you serious," Weiss said, frowning.

"I'm very serious."

"Alright, how do we do this," Blake asked.

"We're going to write down everything we know," Ruby said.

"But how," Bill said. "We don't have that kind of space. If only we have that, and something to hide it." As he put his hand to his chin, he stared at Weiss's portrait of Forever Falls.

"_No_," Weiss coldly said, knowing what he had in mind.

"Oh, come on Weiss. I'll buy you dinner."

Weiss put her hand to her forehead and said "Ugh, fine! Just be gentle with it."

Bill and Legion carefully took down the portrait and placed it down. Bill grabbed a marker and said "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I will," Weiss said. "From the information I gathered, Vale is the target city of Dust robberies."

"Ok," he muttered, writing the information down. "Yang, what about you?"

"My informant didn't have any info," she said.

"Although," Legion started. "She did scare the crap out of them."

"Okay?" After writing the info down, he looked at Blake and said "What about you, Blake, you find anything?"

"Sun and I found out that the White Fang is operating somewhere southeast of Vale."

"Ok." After a few moments of silence, Bill said "Ok. After seeing the information, I can conclude that the reason Vale is being targeted because it's near their base."

"That…seems reasonable," Weiss said.

"Ok, anything else we need to know."

"Oh," Ruby started. "The mech that Torchwick used was the Atlesian Paladin. It was made by the military, with the help of the Schnee Dust Company-"

"What," Weiss shouted. "My father's company helped make that thing!"

"Yeah, they did. But, they were supposed to be on hold."

"Torchwick did mention of a supplier at the meeting," Blake replied.

"Crap, we have a mole," Weiss muttered.

"Okay, stolen…mech," Bill said. "Anything else?"

"Roman also has that new henchman," Yang angrily said.

"Yeah, I think he called her, _Neo_," Ruby said.

"Neo? Now where have I heard that name before," Bill muttered, putting a picture of the strange girl on the wall.

"When did you take that picture," Ruby asked.

"Oh, Legion took it," Bill said, pointing to his robot friend.

"I do it when it is necessary," Legion said.

"Ok," Bill started. "Secret base…stolen mech…new henchman. Anything else."

"She wasn't the only one."

They all turned to Blake, with confused looks on their faces.

"What," Ruby said.

"There was another guy at the meeting," Blake said. "A big guy, with power armor, and a big green 'X' on his helmet."

"Legion," Bill started. "Search he web for anyone with that description."

"On it." After a few moments of silence, Legion said "Uh oh."

"What is it," Bill asked.

"So, this guy isn't like the others. He a stone-cold, trained killer." His eye started to turn gray, as he shown a holographic image of the man. "They call him, _Locus_."

"Locus," Ruby muttered, looking at the image.

"What's his profile," Yang asked.

"Well, it doesn't have that much in it. It says he's a hit man."

"A hit what," Ruby asked.

"A bounty hunter," Legion said.

"Oh."

"He's been hired to do a lot of things; assassinations, robberies, scouting, playing as a bodyguard, etcetera."

"What's his identity," Weiss asked.

"It looks like it's unknown."

"Well that's just great."

"That armor looks familiar," Ruby said.

"Yeah, apparently, this type of armor was used during the old war. The armor type was called…oh, that's nice."

"What's nice," Yang asked.

"The armor type was called _Locus_," Legion said. "Heh, crazy bastard decided to name himself after his armor."

"Oh, that's _real _nice," Yang said.

"So, yeah, that's all the info on him."

"So, two henchman," Bill said. "And one of them happens to be a killer, while the other…god, I know I've heard that name before."

"So, now that we have all the information gathered, what now," Weiss asked.

"Best thing to do is to wait until we have a good chance to go to the southeast," Ruby said.

"What," Blake shouted. "Why don't we do something now?!"

"Because we're all weak from the fight last night. We need to have time to think of a plan."

"Well while all of you are wasting time doing nothing, I'm going to the library to do some research."

Blake exited, slamming the door in the process.

"What should we do," Ruby asked Yang, but was answered by Bill.

"Let's just give her some time alone," he said. "Some time to cool off."

He went towards the dorm's desk, nicknamed 'Satan's Desk,' and placed the broken Altaïr down. He just stared at the bracer and blade, as he heard a worried voice.

"Bill, are you ok?"

He knew who it was. "I'm ok, Weiss."

He felt warm arms go around his torso, making him slightly blush.

"It's just, you told us that your weapons where important to you."

This made the dark-haired boy chuckle. "This isn't the first time it's been broken," Bill said.

"It isn't," Weiss asked.

"Yeah, it just takes time for it to be fixed." He then started to switch the pistol and other upgrades to Ezio. "For now, I'll be using Ezio as my main weapon. I can still use Altaïr's bracer as a shield until I fix the blade."

"Well, that's good," Weiss said, hugging him tighter.

"Weiss, it still hurts," Bill painfully said.

"Sorry, sorry!"

As she let go of him, Ruby said "So, who wants some dinner." Everyone agreed, and exited the dorm.

* * *

After they entered the cafeteria, they noticed the members of Team CFVY talking to Team JNPR. As they went towards the table, Ruby asked "What's going on?"

"We're leaving for a mission," their leader, Coco Adel, said. "We're just saying our goodbyes."

"Are you guy's going to be ok," Yang asked.

"Yang, their one of Beacon's top teams," Ruby said. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Well, anything can happen," Velvet said.

"Well, I hope you guys do well," Weiss said.

"Thanks, bye guys." As CFVY left, Velvet whispered "_Bye, Bill_."

When they exited the cafeteria, Ruby asked "What just happened?"

Yang kept giggling. "I think Bill has another crush," she said over the laughter.

Weiss grabbed Bill's arms and said "Hmph, well I'm sorry, but he's already taken."

After that situation, they sat at their table, noticing Blue team there as well.

"Waitwaitwait, hold on," Jaune said, sounding surprised. "You, Tex, mean to tell me that you beat both Red _and_ Blue team!"

"Yep," Tex said, drinking soda.

"Yeah, um, it was very scary," Caboose started.

"You weren't even in the fight," Tucker said, holding an ice bag near his face.

"Hey, Tucker, you ok," Yang said, smirking.

"I tried to flirt with those two girls earlier. They both slapped me."

As Yang was laughing, Tex left to use the restroom. As she left, Church brought up his scroll and yelled "God dammit, it's still on hold!"

"What's going on with Church," Weiss asked.

"Wait a second," Bill muttered. "Hey, Pyrrha, is there any events happening later on."

"Well," Pyrrha started. "The Beacon Dance is being hosted in a couple of weeks."

"Well, that explains it. Every time there's an event coming up, Church always tries to get these chocolates that Tex likes."

"Oh, how romantic," Yang said.

"But," Bill continued. "He always failed to get them on time."

"No, you stupid bitch, I don't want options," Church shouted. "Just do the fucking tone already!"

"He is always put on hold."

As the students ate, Bill shouted "Thank god, I can finally feel my toes!"

"Oh god, Doc is here, isn't he," Tucker asked.

"Yup," Bill replied.

"Note to self; try not to get hurt when flirting."


	8. Chapter 8:Extracurricular

Chapter 8:Extracurricular

_Weeks later…_

Pyrrha was standing there; holding her position, as the members of CRDL came running at her. Eventually, she launched her spear at Dove and then knocked Sky to the ground. Cardin unleashed a short column of fire from the red Dust crystal in his mace before Sky and he attempted to double-team Pyrrha.

Pyrrha threw her shield, which hit Cardin in the face and bounces back to hit Sky as well. She flipped backwards, through the air, to land on Sky, incapacitating him. Dove and Russel rushed her together, but she was able to drive them back as Cardin leaped in to smash at her with his mace.

Pyrrha opens fire with rifle-form Miló, but Russel covered Cardin, deflecting every shot with his daggers. He and Dove charged at Pyrrha, with Russel leaping into the air and performing a triple somersault; however, the attack is easily deflected. Russel and Dove proceed to strike at Pyrrha together, demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack. Cardin attempts to capitalize on the distraction, but is unable to keep up with Pyrrha. Russel ducks in under Cardin for a surprise attack, but also proves himself unable to wear her down.

Dove moved in after Russel was knocked to the ground. After a couple of deflected swipes, he fired, with his sword, but she is able to bull right through using her shield. Although he was able to avoid her attack, Dove finds himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Cardin, who moves in for one final assault. Pyrrha knocked Cardin into the air and then leaped to slam him into the ground, ending the match.

"And that's the match," Glynda said, approaching from behind Cardin, who was clutching his ribs.

The boy looked up and said "Lucky shot." He collapsed.

"Well done, Miss Nikos," Glynda continued. "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor," Pyrrha said, now smiling.

The professor looked at the crowd of students, sitting patiently, and said "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" She then looked at one student in particular. "Ms. Belladonna?"

As her name was called, Blake slammed a book she was reading shut, and started wide eyed at the professor.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it."

She looked to see a hand raised. "_Mercury_, is it? Well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually," the grayed-haired boy started. "_I wanna fight_... her." He then pointed to the Amazonian goddess, making her confused.

"_Me?"_

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner," Glynda said, as Pyrrha intervened.

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige."

Mercury strutted into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha.

"Who you betting on," Felix whispered to Washington.

"We're not supposed to gamble on our students," Wash said. "But, if we were, I would be putting my money on Ms. Nikos."

Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield. As he landed, and looked at the red-haired girl, he tilted his head and gave a slight approving nod.

Ruby, who was watching the matched, looked behind to talk to Mercury's partner, Emerald. "_Hey_, your friend's doing pretty _good,_" Ruby said, smiling as she put her attention towards the match. Emerald gave her a smile, but rolled her eyes when Ruby looked away.

Mercury unleashed a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allowed his kick to slam against her forearm, making Mercury give a surprised look. He managed to disarm her, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. As Mercury aimed his foot towards her face, Pyrrha used her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's kick. As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Pyrrha tried to rush him again.

"I forfeit," Mercury said to Glynda, making Pyrrha almost stumble next to him.

"You... don't even want to try," Pyrrha asked, sounding surprised.

"What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart."

After Mercury said this, Glynda said "In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again. Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

"I'll be sure to do that."

As the bell ranged, indicating the end of class, Blake jolted awake and started to leave with her team. Before students left, Glynda shouted "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

As everyone left, Mercury went up to Emerald and said "Learning is so much _fun._"

* * *

As Team RWB2Y exited the building, they failed to notice Sun, Neptune, and the rest of their team, SSSN. They finally noticed when Sun came running after them, yelling "Hey, Blake!" He grabbed Blake's shoulder, making her stop. "You uh, doing okay?"

Blake shut the book she was reading and said "_I'm fine."_

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?"

"What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

"I don't have time for a _stupid_ dance. I thought _you_ of all people would get that."

Blake walked past her team, making them all worried. Ruby looked back at Sun, who sank from the rejection.

* * *

Blue Team were sitting at one of the cafeteria tables, recovering, and bitching, form the fights.

"Man, that was bullcrap,"Tucker said, holding on to his injured arm.

"Oh, quit being a baby," Tex said.

"Baby?! You literally dislocated my arm! And I thought it was really uncool of you to punch my balls."

"Well, now you know."

"_So," _Church started. "The, um, dance is coming up this weekend. And seeing that I have a girlfriend, who are you guys taking?"

"That…is a very good question," Tucker said, eying a certain Amazon girl. "Be right back."

As Tucker left to flirt, Church asked Caboose "What about you, Caboose? Do you somehow have a secret crush, or _somehow_ a girl has a crush on you?"

"Well, um, yeah, I kinda do," Caboose said.

"Well, good for you."

"But, the problem is that…I don't know how to ask her."

* * *

Pyrrha walked down the courtyard, as she was stopped by an aqua colored student.

"Hey, baby," Tucker said.

"Oh, hello Tucker," Pyrrha said.

"So, you know who I am."

"Um, yes. You kept getting punched by your teammate…in the-"

"Whoawhoawhoa, ok. You don't need to remind me."

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to go back to my dorm."

Before she began to leave, Tucker said "Wait, but I need-"

She ignored him, though, as she noticed her partner. "Oh, Jaune!"

Jaune heard someone yell his name, as he turned to see Pyrrha next to him.

"Oh, Pyrrha," Jaune said. "What's up?"

As the two chatted, Tucker stood there, confused. "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

The rest of Blue Team went back to where they were staying. It was basically two bases, each team having one.

"So, Caboose, who's the lucky girl," Church asked.

"Oh, you don't know her," Caboose began. "Her name is Penny."

"Yeah, of course I don't f- waitwaitwwait! Is this 'Penny' girl the girl you made blush."

"Yes…what does 'blush' mean?"

"Yeah, ok. First thing first is having the courage to ask her out. So, why don't you practice on Tex. She's…feminine enough."

"Hey," Tex yelled.

"Yeah, ok."

As they began, Tucker came into the base and said "Hey guys, something really weird happened."

"Shut up, Tucker," Church said. "We're practicing."

"Umm…Tex," Caboose began.

"Practicing what?"

"Tex, since you haven't hurt me in a while, I think that we should go to the dance together, and hold hands, and I would like to be called your boyfriend…"

"That," Tex said. "Would be great. I am really…happy you said this to me."

"Wait, what," Tucker shouted. "Tex?! When did you break up with Church?! And are you out of your mind!? Why don't you ditch Caboose and be with me!? I will rock your fucking world!"

Tex just stood there, as she looked at Church.

"Hey don't look at me! He's not part of the plan."

She looked back at Tucker and punched him in the face.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

As Tucker was punched, Caboose said "Um, yeah. I think I'm going to try my way and not Tucker's."

* * *

"You _what?" _Blake was very angry after what her team told her to do. After going back to their dorm, Blake was told by her team to sit down. She and Yang sat on her bed, while Ruby and Weiss sat on Weiss' bed, and Bill and Legion sitting on the bookshelf.

"We want you to go to the dance," Ruby said again.

"That's ridiculous."

Yang place her hand onto the Faunus's shoulder and said "Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

Weiss started to list the things that were wrong with it. "You _can't_ sleep, you _hardly_ eat, and to be honest, your _grades_ have been suffering."

"You think I care about _grades?_ People's _lives_ are at stake!"

"We _know_," Yang replied. "And we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

"But, with the information we gather, we kinda figured out what is happening," Bill said, trying to cheer her up.

"But there's still unanswered questions," Blake stated.

Ruby said "Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!"

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for _one day,"_ Yang replied.

Weiss then said "It will be fun! Yang, Bill, and I will make sure of it."

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event," Yang said, causing the bed to bounce.

"_Excuse_ me," Blake said.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted _quite_ longer than expected," Weiss explained.

"A _lot_ longer," Bill added.

"So, the three of us decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night," Yang replied.

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready," Weiss said, smiling.

"So what do ya think," Ruby asked.

After a few moments of silence, Blake angrily said "I think this is a colossal waste of time." She got up and went towards the door. "I'll be in the library."

As she exited the room, Yang sighed. "Great."

"She can't keep going like this," Weiss stated.

"We'll figure something out," Bill said.

"Sir" Legion started. "It's time for are weekly training session."

"Whelp, time to go." He turned around, opened the window, and said "Legion, stay her and make the popcorn."

"Yes,sir!"

"See ya guy's later!"

As Bill climbed up, the rest of the team heard a knock at the door. Weiss went up to it and opened it. She was surprised by the sight. Ruby, Yang, and Legion heard a guitar noise and started to investigate.

"What's going o-oh," Legion said.

Jaune was in front of the door, with a guitar in his arms. "_Weiss," _he sang, winking at the heiress. Her response was to slam the door in his face. As she did this, Weiss heard the boy's pleads. "Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." After thinking about it, she opened the door, but was met with more singing.

"I _lied!_ Weiss Schu-_nee_, will you accompany _me_, to the dance _on_... _Sunday!_"

"Are you done," Weiss asked.

"Yes?"

"No." She shut the door once more, looking back at her team, who were staring at her. "What?"

The sisters were standing on the side of the bottom beds, standing on the side of the bottom beds, as Yang said "And that is why they call you the Ice Queen." Ruby saw her predicament, and collapsed.

"Why are you guys disappointed in me? You already know that I'm interested in someone else!"

"Yeah, but you could've let him down more...gently."

"He'll find someone else for the dance. Besides, I already have a date."

Ruby stood up and said "Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go."

* * *

On the roof of the building, Pyrrha and Jaune were sparring, with Jaune having the upper hand. This ended as Pyrrha swept his legs out from under him.

As he was defeated, Pyrrha laughed and said "Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Jaune said, as Pyrrha helped him up.

"What do you think, Bill," Pyrrha asked.

Bill and Legion were sitting on the crate, watching the spar while eating popcorn.

"Eh, better than last time," Bill said.

She looked back at her partner and said "So, are you ready to move on to Aura?"

"_I'm_ actually thinking that maybe we skip Aura for tonight," Jaune said. "Might go on a jog or something."

"Come _on_, I know you get frustrated. But you _must_ keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now."

"That's not it. It's just... It's dumb."

"What is it?" She approached the blonde boy and said "_Jaune_, you know you can tell me."

Before he told her his problem, he noticed Bill and Legion gesturing their body, telling him 'no'."

Jaune ignored him and confessed his problems. "It's... Weiss."

This made Pyrrha's face fall, as she said "_Oh._ What about her?"

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. _Heh._ Big surprise, right?

"Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea."

"That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out."

She laughed half-heartedly. "You'd be surprised."

"Oh _please._ If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh."

As Jaune entered the building, Pyrrha's smiled felled, and she looked upset.

"That dense motherf-"

"Not now Legion," Bill muttered.

* * *

"And finally, Pyrrha Nikos," Emerald said, using her Scroll for the list.

The three were in their dorms, as Mercury, reading the same book he stole, and Emerald were on the floor while Cinder was on a bed, sewing a black dress.

"Ah, the invincible girl."

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible," Mercury said, still reading.

"_Do tell."_

"Her semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching," Emerald added.

Mercury stopped reading and said "After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments."

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage."

Cinder, still sewing, said "Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list."

As Emerald did so, Mercury said "_You_ should be able to take her no problem."

"It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time."

Mercury lay back down and groaned. "I hate waiting."

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us."


	9. Chapter 9:Burning the Candle

Chapter 9:Burning the Candle

Ruby was resting her head on a lone table in the ballroom, as the others were preparing the building for the dance. As she sat there, she was startled as Weiss placed two small squares on the table.

"I need _you_ to pick a tablecloth," Weiss said, smiling as she slid the squares near Ruby. Ruby looked down, confused by the sight. The two square had a similar shade of white.

"Aren't they both the same," Ruby asked, making Weiss sigh in frustration.

"I don't even know why I asked!"

Weiss decided to ask Bill, who was placing the decorations on the walls. "Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah, Snow Angle," Bill said, climbing down the ladder.

"Which one should be used as a tablecloth?" She showed him the two white squares, hoping he would have an answer. Bill put on his sunglasses, and started to stare at the squares.

"The left one," he said. "That one seems more appropriate for an event like this."

"Thank you."

As they were talking, Yang was carrying a massive sound speaker. She wobbled towards her sister, and dropped the speaker, making Ruby bounce in her seat. "So, have you picked out a dress yet," Yang asked, brushing her hands.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going," Ruby sadly said.

"Oh, don't worry; she's going." She then saw Weiss placing something down. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

Weiss walked up to her, pointing in Yang's face, and shouted "If _I_ don't get doilies, _you_ don't get fog machines!" The two were interrupted as the ballroom's doors opened. They all looked to see Neptune and Sun entering.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines," Neptune asked.

"You god damn right it is," Legion shouted, plugging the fog machines into the wall. "If these two can agree to something."

"That's pretty cool."

Sun walked up and happily asked "You ladies all excited for dress-up?"

"Pfft... Yeah, right," Ruby said, clearly not excited for being in a dress.

"Laugh all you want," Yang started. "_I'll_ be turning heads tomorrow night!"

"What are you two wearing," Weiss asked.

"Uuhhh... _this_?" Sun started to gesture to his current shirtless outfit.

Neptune stepped in, holding his hand up to his partner's face, saying "Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

"Yeah, we noticed," Yang said, as the others of RWB2Y gave looks that also said the same thing.

Sun then asked "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?"

"Obviously," Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby replied.

"Guys." They all turned to Yang, who started to walk out. "Trust me; Blake _will_ be at the dance tomorrow."

"Yang, what are you planning," Bill asked.

"You don't need to know that plan, just that it'll work."

Before she left, the doors opened abruptly, as they heard a shout.

"Yang! Yang!"

"What the?" She turned to see Tucker running in, panting with each step. "Tucker, what is it," Yang asked.

"I…just…wanted to say…that your outfit is already turning my head. Bow chicka bow wow!"

"How did you…"

"Pbht, girl, I have super hearing. It's a gift."

"Okay…I'm just going to…yeah." With that, she left.

"Where's she going," Tucker asked.

"Oh, she's going to convince Blake to come to the dance," Ruby said.

"Oh, I've seen this happen before."

"You have?"

"Yeah…on the internet!"

"Gross," Weiss exclaimed.

"I don't understand…"

"Hopefully, you will never understand," Bill said, making Ruby more confused. "By the way, where's Church?"

"He's over there."

Bill looked at the entrance and saw Church yelling angrily at his Scroll. "There is no eleven, you fucking whore!"

"Language please." He turned to see Glynda walking in.

"Hi, Professor," Ruby happily said.

"Hello, Miss Rose. I just came by to see how the preparations are going. I see they're going well." She frowned when she started to stare at the objects near Legion. "Um…what are _those_?"

"Oh, um…fog machines," Legion said.

"I'll just…go and let you get back to work."

After she left, Church yelled "This is fucking bullshit!"

"You still trying to get the chocolates," Ruby asked.

"Yes, but they still have me on hold."

"What's the chocolate company called?"

"I think it's…Brownman's Chocolate."

"Oh, they have a place down in Vale."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it's near Hunter's Pizza…no wait, it moved down to Streaming Avenue."

After a moment of silence, Church ended the call. "Well, that takes a lot of weight of my back?"

* * *

In the library, Blake was sitting at a table with a holographic computer in front of her. She was obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red light appeared on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, and then disappeared entirely. She looked behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit.

Turning back to the computer, she started typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appeared on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point showed up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowled and pounded her fists on the table. She stood up from her chair and found the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into...

"He-lloooo," Yang said in a sing-song.

"What are you...?"

Before Blake could finish, Yang grabbed her by the arm and said "We need to talk." She pulled her away from the library, ready to tell Blake her tale.

* * *

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Ren sighed in contentedness and started walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him.

"We need to talk," he said before pulling him away.

After the two sat on Jaune's bed, Jaune began "Ren... I'm just gonna say it. _You_ are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've _really_ bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're _really_ quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but _darnit_, I consider you to be the brother I never had!"

"And I you," Ren said, looking uncomfortable as he was staring at his outfit, which was on the closet hanger.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls."

"Girls?"

As Jaune was still speaking, Ren was reaching for his outfit. "I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know..."

This made Ren _more _awkward. "Uh... uh... uh…"

Before anyone else spoke, the two heard their other teammate, Nora, clearing her throat and getting their attention. As she got them, she laughed nervously and said "We're actually not "_together_-together..."

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON," Jaune shouted, making the orange-haired girl do it.

"Jaune, what is this all about," Ren asked, having full attention on his leader.

Jaune sighed deeply as he began to speak. "It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up."

"Then do it."

Everyone in the dorm looked up to see Pyrrha standing in the doorway.

"Uh, wha," Jaune asked, confused.

"Tell her exactly what you said," Pyrrha started. "No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest."

"But what if I-"

"Jaune. You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

After the talk with Pyrrha, he looked up with new confidence. "You're right." As he stood up, ready to leave, he said "Thanks, Pyrrha! Good talk, Ren!"

As the leader left, Pyrrha became noticeably less cheerful as she walked over to her desk, with a concerned Nora watching her with sad eyes. "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha," Nora sadly said.

* * *

In Beacon's courtyard, Church and Caboose hid behind a bush, watching their objective. "Alright, Caboose," Church started. "There she is."

Penny was on a bench, sitting alone and looking lonely.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, uh, no," Caboose said. "I feel like there's something in my belly."

"Oh god, Caboose, please don't tell me you ate butterflies again."

"I thought they were magic…and that they were made of butter."

"Just go."

Penny sat on the bench, looking sadly onto the courtyard. She was interrupted when someone said "Hello!"

She looked up to see Caboose. "Oh, hello Caboose," Penny said, with a smile on her face.

"Um, you…um, look pretty today."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Why do I keep saying what?"

"That 'I look pretty,' or 'You have beautiful hair.' You only seem to tell that to me. Why?"

"Oh, because I…like you."

Saying this made Penny blush. "You…like me?"

"Yes, and I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go to the dance…with me?"

"The dance?"

"Yes."

Penny was now conflicted. She was told by her father and the General that she couldn't see anyone. She looked at Caboose, knowing that under his helmet, he was smiling. "I'll think about it, Caboose," Penny said, as she stood and walked away."

"Oh, ok…bye."

With that, she was gone. Church came out of the bush, went up to Caboose and asked "So, how'd it go?"

"She said she'll think about it."

"Well… yeah, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

* * *

In an empty class, Yang sat cross-legged on the central desk while Blake was pacing around the room. "Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath," Blake said, irritated.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down," Yang calmly said.

"We _don't_ have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity."

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick."

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." She started to pat the part of the desk that she wasn't sitting on.

After looking away for a moment, Blake said "Fine," and sat there.

After she sat, Yang began her story. "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Blake looked amazed when Yang said that. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you," Blake asked, as Yang got up and went to the chalkboard.

"That question... Why?" She picked up a piece of chalk and started to draw something, still telling her story. "I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother_._ I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes... There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time_._"

As Yang finished her drawing, a clockwork eye, she sadly said " My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night."

Asfter finishing, Blake said "Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

"I _told_ you: I'm not telling you to stop," Yang said, still facing the board. "I haven't! To this day, I _still_ want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!"

As Blake said this, Yang turned around sharply, revealing her red eyes, as flames appeared around her. "No, _you_ don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!"

"You'd _lose_!" She pushed Blake away.

" I can stop him!" She tried to do the same, but failed.

"You can't even stop me!" She pushed Blake once more, into the desk. Blake looked at Yang and saw her coming towards her, still anger in her eyes. What Blake didn't except from the angry Yang was a heart-warming hug. "I'm not asking you to stop," Yang said, still hugging the Faunus. "Just please, get some rest." She pulled back to look at her partner. "Not just for you, but for the people you care about." She started walk away from Blake, intending to leave, when she said over her shoulder "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow…" She looked back, winked at Blake, and said "I'll save you a dance."

As she left, Blake still stood there. She breathed heavily, and left as well.

* * *

In an Air-ship, high above the academy, Penny was about to ask General Ironwood a very important question.

"Um, Mr. Ironwood, sir," Penny began.

"Yes, Penny," Ironwood said, looking at a map.

"So, about the dance…"

"What about the dance?" He looked away to put his attention on the cyborg.

"I…was asked by someone to attend the dance with them."

"Absolutely not."

"But sir-!"

"No buts. Penny…" He went up to the girl and put his hand on her shoulders. "We can't risk anyone knowing your secret."

"But this person won't. He really nice."

"Tell me who he is and I'll consider it."

"His name is Michael J. Caboose."

Before he could search this boy up, Ironwood looked back at Penny and said "Wait a minute. Is this Caboose part of that Blue team that came from Blood Gulch?"

"Yes?"

"Which one is he?"

"He's the blue one."

'The stupid one,' Ironwood thought. "Alright, you can go with him."

His answer made Penny smile brightly, and hug the General. "Oh, thank you, sir," Penny said. "Thank you!"

* * *

Back at the campus, Jaune held a white rose in his hand, hoping to find Weiss and give it to her. As he was about to go around a corner, he heard a shout.

"Bill!"

He ducked behind the corner, and peeked to see Weiss go up to Bill.

"Oh, hey Weiss," Bill said, smiling.

"I was looking for you," both of them say at the same time, causing them to blush.

"Let me guess, you wanted to ask me something," Bill said.

"Yeah…you too," Weiss asked.

"Yup. You go first."

Weiss put her hands behind her back and began "I know this is a little unorthodox, but..." The incoming words made Jaune's smile drop. "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance?"

Jaune started to walk away, dropping the rose, when he heard Bill say "I thought you'd never ask." As he kept walking, he heard the sounds of Weiss' giggling as Bill picked her up and started to swing her in circles.

"Ok, ok, that's enough," Weiss said, still laughing.

"So, what are you wearing," Bill asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh."

"Actually, I have to go to Vale to buy a new dress. Someone stole mine."

"Well, I'm sure it'll show up." Then, the two stared at each other, as their Scrolls ringed. They both looked at it to see a message from Ruby, telling them to get back to the dorm so they could all sleep.

"I guess that's our cue to get back," Weiss said, preparing to leave as Bill grabbed her shoulder, spun her so their faces would meet, and kissed her cheek. "W-what." Weiss' face was now red.

"That's just a sneak peek of what's to come, Snow Angle," Bill said, smirking.

* * *

Two days after that night was the day of the dance. Near the front of the ballroom's entrance was Yang, in a short white dress with black heels, standing on a podium when the doors opened, and smiled brightly. "Ooohh, you look _beautiful,"_ Yang shouted, as Ruby groaned.

Ruby looked distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these," Ruby asked, as she tried to maintain balance. Yang laughed as Ruby tried to walk.

Outside, Sun was walking towards the ballroom, as he stopped to fix his tie. He choice was a new black jacket (now closed up) with a white tie hung around his neck. "Stupid... dumb... neck trap," he said, as he heard a voice behind him.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie."

He turned around as he saw Blake in a dark purple dress and bright blue bow, replacing the usual black bow. She walked forward, took his arm, and started walking with him. "Sooo, does this mean we're going... _together_," Sun asked.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for."

* * *

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. In the middle of it all was Yang and Blake finishing their dance. As they finished, they both bowed. Yang then gestured to Blake's real date to dance, as she left. She met up with Ruby and Legion, who was wearing a bow tie on his neck. The three stared at Sun and Blake, who was actually having fun.

"I told you she would come," Yang said.

"Mission accomplished," Legion replied.

Ruby looked at her teammates and asked "_Soooo_, what do we do now?"

"Just have fun!" Yang and Legion left, going different directions, and leaving Ruby behind.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now," Ruby shouted at her sister. She waddled around to see the crowd dancing, saying "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Not enjoying yourself?"

Ruby was startled as she turned to see Ozpin, in his regular outfit.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl."

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to," Ozpin replied.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

As they looked at the dancing couples, Ozpin says "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle," Ruby added.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Ruby smiled at his words as she heard the doors open.

Yang, now back at the podium looked up at the late arrivals and said "You guys are just in time!"

The two were Mercury and Emerald. Mercury was wearing a suit that was black and orange, while Emerald was wearing a green dress with a black cummerbund on her waist.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mercury said.

**There goes another chapter. Anyway, you guys may be wondering, 'Who is going to go missing?' If you don't think that, then I'm still going to tell you! The person will go missing next chapter. So, stay tune! And, you may notice that I've been releasing the chapters every Sunday. Now, that's going to keep going until this story is over. After that, I will release the next one after I'm done with all the chapters. Review please and thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10:Dance Dance Infiltration

Chapter 10:Dance Dance Infiltration

The dance was going well, so far. Legion was in control of the music, the students were dancing, well, some of them. Ruby was standing near the refreshments table, seeing Dr. Oobleck and Profressor talking, and General Ironwood successfully getting a dance with Professor Goodwitch. She also saw Washington get asked getting asked by Professor Peach, a medium-aged woman with short, blonde hair, to dance. He hesitated at first, but then took her hands she pulled him to the dance floor.

After taking a sip, she noticed Jaune, dressed in a black suit, approach her, saying "I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too."

"Yep," Ruby replied.

"To the socially awkward." He brought his drink up, as the two made their glasses clink.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss," Ruby said, as Jaune stayed calm.

"Meh, it's fine. Bill's a good guy. I get why she went with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off scars like that."

As he began drinking, Ruby said something that made him choke. "No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone."

"Uh, what," Jaune asked, surprised.

Ruby pointed to Weiss, who had a dress similar to Yang's, desperately trying to keep a single white rose up like the others in the vase. She failed, and looked upset. "Yeah, I don't understand why they didn't go together," Ruby added. "I mean' they make a great couple. But recently, I haven't seen them together."

As she said this, Weiss looked up to see a certain boy staring at her from across the room. Before Bill could go up to the heiress, she looked away in anger. Bill looked down sadly, and decided to sit down in a nearby chair. As he sat, Jaune looked angrily at him.

'_Did he hurt her,' _Jaune thought.

He gave his glass to Ruby, saying "_Hold my punch." _He then started to walk towards the dark-haired boy, as Ruby drank from his glass.

"Hey, Ruby."

She turned to see Adara, who was in a suit.

"Hey, Adara," Ruby replied. "Why are you in a suit?"

"Oh, well, I _hate_ dresses," Adara started. "But my team said I had to wear something formal. So, we all decided that I should wear a suit." She looked at one of Ruby's glasses. "Could I have one?"

"Oh sure."

"Thanks."

Before Adara could start to drink, Ruby said "That one was Jaune's "

She gave the red-haired girl back the glass and said "And I think I'm going to get my own."

* * *

Jaune kept walking towards his target, as he saw Pyrrha walk past him, looking gorgeous in her red dress. He watched her go up the stairs, which led to the balcony. He now had two options. One; go and beat up Bill, or go and talk to his partner. He decided on option two.

As Jaune approached the balcony, he saw Pyrrha looking at the stars.

"Hey, Pyrrha," he said, getting her attention.

Pyrrha turned around and said "Hello, Jaune."

"You okay? I haven't seen you tonight."

"Arrived late, I'm afraid."

"Well, you _look_ really nice," Jaune said, causing Pyrrha to blush.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he," Jaune asked.

"I think you're safe for tonight."

"So, where _is_ the guy?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and sadly said "There is no guy."

"What?"

"Nobody asked me."

"But that's... You're Pyrrha Nikos! H-How could nobody ask you?"

She turned back to the stars and said "I've been _blessed_ with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm _constantly_surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." She turned back to Jaune. "Everyone _assumes_ I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form _any_ sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about _you_. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me."

She started to leave, as Jaune said "W-Wai-!" But, he frowned when he saw Bill pass the beautiful girl, saying "Oh, hey Jaune."

"Hey," Jaune said, still frowning as he looked at the sky.

"So, no date too?"

"Yeah."

"Well, same here."

"And why is that?!"

"Huh?"

"Why are you alone," Jaune shouted. "And most importantly, what did you do to her?!"

"Um…well, um."

"I watched her ask you out, and how cheerful you two were, so, explain to me why you didn't come with her!?

Finally, Bill said "Look, Jaune. Let's just say that Weiss found out about something, and that she doesn't want to talk to me right now." God, he hoped it was just right now, and not permanently.

"Did you _cheat_ on her?!"

"What, no! Of course not… I love Weiss more than anything, and I would do anything to make her happy. Anything."

"Then, just do it," Jaune replied.

"What?"

"Just go up to her and talk to her. And take no for an answer."

"But, what-?"

"Hey, you said you would do anything to make her happy, right?"

"Y-yes," Bill replied.

"Then do just that; make Weiss happy, no matter the cost."

After thinking it over, Bill said "Your right, thanks Jaune. Ya' know, I bet you would know how to make a girl happy."

"Most un-likely," Jaune replied.

"Especially someone with red hair."

"Who, Ruby?!"

"No! Let me rephrase that; someone with red hair and green eyes."

"Oh…" He sighed. "Yeah, just got the hint about that. Hey, since I helped you, could you help me?"

"I suppose, what do you need?"

"You think you could get Legion to play this?" Jaune brought out his Scroll and showed Bill the song.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, I'll message you went I want to start." As Bill nodded, and went to talk to his love, Jaune sighed and said "All right, only one thing left to do."

* * *

Inside the building, Yang saw that mostly everyone was here, and decided to enjoy herself. She went upstairs and decided to lean against the handrail. She noticed Ruby approaching her and said "You know? I think we really needed this." The two looked down and saw Blake and Sun dancing, Ren and Nora Waltzing, and Penny looking nervously between her guards and Caboose.

"It's alright, soldiers," Penny said. "He's not going to do anything."

"But, I thought we were going to do that one thing," Caboose asked, making the two guards look at the boy, who surprisingly had blonde hair and was pale.

"And what was this…thing you wanted to do," the guard with blue insignia asked.

He did not notice Penny put her hands up and started to move her body, as Caboose said "Dancing time!" As the two did the same thing over and over again, the guard in red was tapping his foot to the rhythm, but stop when the blue guard looked angrily at him.

Back upstairs, Ruby said "Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!"

Yang reached over, grabbed her sister for an arm hug while saying "Aw, thanks! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." The two then looked up and saw Weiss sitting alone, looking sadly at the ground.

* * *

Weiss was very lonely tonight without him. 'Maybe I should have given him time to explain,' she thought. 'Maybe he wasn't really what you thought of him. Maybe-'

"Hey, Weiss."

She was startled to hear _his _voice. She looked and stared at the boy.

"You look beautiful in that dress," he said. He was met with silence. "Your, um, hair looks gorgeous." More silence. "Ok… look, Weiss, I-"

"Stop," Weiss said, making the boy stop. "After thinking about it for a while… I still want you to explain everything. But for now…" She patted the seat next to her and said "For now, why don't you sit down with me?"

Bill smiled. "I would like that." But, before he could sit, his Scroll rang. 'God dammit,' he thought. He got it out and saw that it was a message from Jaune.

_Ok, go with the plan._

As he read the message, Bill thought of a great idea. "Hey Weiss."

"Yes?"

"Do you know the lyrics of this song?" He showed Weiss the song.

"Yes," Weiss said, still confused.

"You think you could sing it," Bill asked.

After a few moments of silence, Weiss said "Yes."

"Alright, follow me."

* * *

Back on the railing, Yang and Ruby watched the conversation, as Yang said "Tomorrow it's back to work."

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us," Ruby replied, as the ballroom was filled with laughter. They looked down, and saw a hilarious sight. "Ex-_cept_ for that."

* * *

As Bill and Weiss made their way to the stage, they heard laughter. "Why are they laughing," Weiss asked.

Bill looked around and said "I don't kn-Oh my god, he really did it!"

"Who did what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Pyrrha was talking to Nora, who wore a pink dress, when she heard laughter behind her. She turned around and said "Jaune?"

In front of her was Jaune, who wore a white dress with a blue ribbon. "Eh, a promise is a promise," he simply said, grinning.

Pyrrha started with a smile, then it turned into giggling, and continued to laughter. "Jaune! You didn't _have_ to!"

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." As he extended his arm, the two heard singing.

_Baby, it's time to make up your mind.  
I think that tonight is when our stars align.  
_They turned to see Weiss on the stage, using the microphone to sing, as Bill used the equipment to play the music.

"Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do _you_ wanna dance," Jaune asked, as Pyrrha grabbed his hand.

"I would _love_ to dance." He pulled her to him, and swept her away.

Nora, who was watching them, turned to Ren and shouted "Ren. This... is... _happening_!"

"Wait, what is happening," Ren asked, looking at nobody. Nora ignored this and took him to the dance floor.

_Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind.  
Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine._

As they went on the dance floor, they started to slow dance, as Weiss sang.

_I was cold in the dark,  
It was empty in my life;  
From the outside it looked so bright,  
But nothing felt right... to me._

They started to dance faster, as the beat went faster.

_Like a sky with no sun.  
Like a night that has no day.  
My heart was eclipsed by the dark,  
Then something changed._

_I saw a little ray of light come through,  
The tiniest of sparks came into view,  
And then,  
You made me hope again._

Bill started to sing, saying 'who,' which surprised everyone.

_I've been watching you, helping you,  
Wishing that you'd see,  
That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me._

_Now - I've never been in love,_  
_But I think this is it;_  
_It might seem like a school girl crush,_  
_But I have to admit,_

The two then started to sing together.

_I wanna take a chance and make you see.  
I think that you're the one who'll rescue me.  
This time,  
You're finally gonna see you should be mine._

At this point, Team JNPR performed a short but elaborately choreographed dance.

_But baby, it's time to make up your mind.  
I think that tonight is when our stars align.  
Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind._  
As they broke off, Jaune spun Pyrrha, as she said "I had _no_ idea you were a dancer."

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters," Jaune said, surprising Pyrrha.

_Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine._

Weiss was surprised when Bill took her hand and brought her to the dance floor. As they dance, she still sung.

_I won't need any dreams.  
It's all there if you're by my side.  
Every moment's enough.  
And you take me to paradise._

_When I needed a hero you knew it,_  
_And you were there,_  
_And I'm scared but I'll open my heart up,_  
_I'm ready to dare._

As she kept singing, Blake had joined the dancing with Sun, Yang joining with Tucker, and Ruby joining with Simmons, who had the courage to ask a girl, and Ruby having the guts to dance on her stilts. As the groups danced, Weiss and Bill sang happily together once more.

_I know I've never felt like this before,  
I never really knew what love was for;  
I dreamed,  
But never did believe._

As the song got to its climax, teams started to dance together.

_But baby, it's time to make up your mind,_

RWB2Y was dancing together, excluding Ruby, who was trying to regain her balance.

JNPR was still doing their dance.

_I think that tonight is when our stars align,_

Blue team was doing the Macarena.

Red team was doing a dance that involved their hips…thanks Donut.

_Honey, it's now we leave the doubt behind,_

Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck, and Port started to join the fun, as well as the two guards, Penny, and Ironwood.

_Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna,_

Sun and Legion started dancing, as Neptune sat in the corner.

Felix, Wash, and Peach joined in too.

_Light the sky until it's dawn and,_

The last ones to join in for the finale were Team JABE, as all dancers joined together for one big finishing move.

_Baby you and I are gonna shine._

The song ended, as the room was filled with cheering. Bill and Weiss looked at each other and smiled.

'This is going to be the greatest night of my life,' Bill thought.

* * *

Upstairs, Mercury and Emerald looked at the students, as Emerald contacted her master.

"It appears all the dancers have partners," she said through via ear-bud.

"_How long do I have," _Cinder asked.

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe," Mercury replied.

"_I'll keep my eye on the clock."_

* * *

Downstairs, Ruby decided to exit the building, to get some fresh air. She looked around as she saw a feminine figure climbing the rooftops. She decided to pursue her.

* * *

Outside the CCT, a guard was making his nightly shift as he heard movement. He tried to investigate it, but was knocked out. Cinder caught the man, and dragged him into the bushes. After hiding him, she went inside.

* * *

Back at the Dance, Weiss and Bill sat down, still gaining their breath after the singing and dancing.

"That was _so _much fun," Weiss said, smiling.

"It was," Bill replied.

As they sat there, Weiss asked "So, what made you come and talk to me."

"Huh?"

"You were afraid to talk to me at first, what gave you the courage to do it?"

Bill pointed to the boy in a dress and said "He did."

She then looked Jaune, and felt bad. "Now I feel bad for being…a bitch to him"

"Did you just call yourself a b-?"

"Stop it."

Silence was heard again, as Weiss had a good idea.

"Hey, Bill."

"Hmm."

"Could I do something with you," she said, grinning.

"And what is th-?" He was interrupted as Weiss brought his head to hers; making him feel her soft, warm lips. Fireworks were going off in their heads. They were actually kissing! Each other! But, that all ended when they heard a flash, followed by a voice.

"Ohh, you guys look cute together."

They turned to see Yang with an old camera, holding a photograph of them kissing.

"I'm going to show everyone," Yang said, before going towards Blake.

"Yang," Weiss shouted, as Bill began to leave.

"I need to go," Bill said, making Weiss pout. "I'm sorry Snow Angle."

"Maybe you can make it up to me later."

"How?"

"Maybe, we meet up here, then go back to our room?"

"Oh, being naughty are we? Alright, I'll play," he said, placing a quick peck on her lips before leaving.

Weiss got up and went to get the picture.

* * *

"Blake!"

Blake turned to see Yang, holding a photo.

"Yes, Yang," Blake asked, as Sun and Neptune wondered too.

"Want to see the cutest thing," Yang said, making the Faunus confused.

"What?" Yang showed her the photograph, and giggled when Blake blushed.

"What is it," Sun asked, but his eyes widened.

"What're you guys looking at," Neptune happily asked, but lost his smile when he saw the picture.

"Why would you take a picture of that," Blake asked.

"Because, they look cute together," Yang replied. "And so I have something to get out of a situation."

"What situation?"

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"The one I'm about to have."

They saw Weiss angrily go up to Yang and growled "Give. Me. That. Picture."

Yang smiled, knowing that Weiss didn't notice. "Alright, alright. I just wanted to show-"

"You were showing people?! Ugh!"

Weiss grabbed the photo, and looked surprised when she took a good long look at Yang's dress.

"What, I just wanted people to see that you guys make a cu-"

"Stop." Yang looked at Weiss. "Is that my dress you're wearing?"

"_Umm…_ no?"

"So, you're the one who stole my dress!"

"Yeah?"

"Ugh!"

"And, now it's my dress. It kinda extended…on the top part."

"Ok, that's it. You owe me one favor."

"What's the favor," Yang asked.

"When I need something, I'll ask you to do it. Got it?"

"Fine. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get some punch."

As Yang left, Weiss looked as at Blake, who kept looking at her.

"What?"

"So…you guys are back together," Blake asked.

"Yes."

"And…officially together."

"Yes…"

"Yang was right…you guys do make a cute couple."

"Alright, please stop."

As they were talking, Neptune was looking sadly at Weiss. 'I wish I was her special guy,' he thought.

* * *

The soldiers inside the CCT were guarding the tower, when they saw a masked woman enter the building.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area," one of the guards said, but the woman kept coming. _"Stop!"_

The soldier opens fire when Cinder did not heed him. She managed to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then threw him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both.

* * *

As this was happening, two soldiers were in the elevator, talking.

"Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password," one of them asked.

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end," the other said, as the elevator doors opened, revealing a very calm Cinder. The two saw their fellow soldiers, unconscious. Cinder walked in, as the doors closed again, and knocked out both soldiers.

* * *

Outside the tower, Ruby walked towards the building when she saw an unconscious soldier in the bushes. She quickly brought her Scroll out, punched in coordinates. As she did this, she saw her weapon's locker crash behind her. She went up to it and picked up Crescent Rose.

"Hello, Miss Rose."

Ruby, startled, looked behind her and saw The Assassin, with only his fists as his weapon.

"Oh, it's just you," she said, somewhat relieved.

"I see you saw that person on the rooftops."

"Yeah, and they're in the CCT."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He then started to walk towards the tower, with Ruby following.

* * *

In the top part of the tower, Cinder took a Scroll, from the two unconscious guards, saying "Oh! That's handy." She put away the Scroll, and went to the control consoles. As she was hacking the system, Emerald contacted her.

"_A party guest is leaving."_

"Which one," Cinder asked.

"_Ironwood."_

"_I guess the general's had enough fun for one night," _Mercury said._ "Should we intervene?"_

As he said that, all the computer's monitors lit up.

"No... we're done here," Cinder said, going back to the elevator. But, she saw the doors opened up, and hid.

* * *

_A few seconds earlier…_

It was quite awkward as Ruby and the Assassin stood next to each other, trying not to step on the bodies.

"Alright, just distract them, and I'll take care of it," the Assassin said.

"But-?!" The Assassin disappeared as Ruby was about to ask her question. "Ugh."

She went out the elevator, with Crescent Rose out, saying "Hello?" She tried to walk, but stumbled due to her high-heeled shoes. She looked around again. "Is anyone there? Hello?" As she kept looking, a masked woman rose from her hiding spot, and stepped towards Ruby.

"Excuse me," Ruby started. "You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!"

The woman produced a container of Ice Dust and sends the shards towards Ruby, as the red-haired girl blocked the attacks. Ruby decided to fire at her, but the woman blocked the bullets with her hand, which seemed familiar. The woman then jumped up, and produced bow with three arrows, out of thin air, and fired at Ruby. Ruby dodge the attack, as the masked woman landed, the bow disappearing.

She looked up, but felt a presence behind her. The Assassin reappeared, ready to capture the woman. But, the woman backed, grabbed the man, and knocked him out using her knee. Ruby gasped. No one had ever bested the Assassin. The woman looked up, grinning. But, that grin disappeared when the elevator doors opened again. Ruby looked back to see General Ironwood, feeling glad that he's here. She looked back to the woman, but was confused to see that both the woman and the Assassin were gone.

* * *

In a hallway that led to the ballroom, Cinder discarded two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards followed her, crushing the bracelets and mask underfoot, and entered the dance hall. But, they had little chance to find her, as all the students crowded the room. They exited the room, and back to the tower.

On the dance floor, Emerald was dancing with Mercury, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Cinder.

"Oh, may I cut in," she asked.

"Of course," Emerald said, stepping aside as Cinder began to slow dance with Mercury.

"And how's _your_ night been," Mercury asked.

"Mmm... a little more _exciting_ than expected," Cider replied.

"Should we be worried?"

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for."

"So then what now?"

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party."

As they danced, the clock began to ring, as it was mid-night.

* * *

_Ding_

Pyrrha and Jaune were enjoying their time, with Jaune still in the dress.

* * *

_Ding_

Sun and Blake were dancing, having fun.

* * *

_Ding_

Penny and Caboose were slow dancing, as she laid her head on his chest.

"I feel weird," Caboose said.

* * *

_Ding_

Weiss waited for her love to return, but he never came.

* * *

_Ding_

The guards searched for the intruder, but she was never found.

* * *

_Ding_

On the other side of the tower, the Assassin laid near the building's wall, unconscious.

_Ding_

A flash of orange light appeared, as the hit man, Locus, saw his target.

_Ding_

Locus picked up the Assassin.

_Ding._

He brought out a type of grenade that was never seen before.

_Ding_

He dropped the grenade, and disappeared.

* * *

_Ding_

Back in the tower, Ruby sat still as Ironwood began to ask her questions. What the two failed to notice was an image of a queen chess piece flicker on the consoles monitor.

_Ding_

**And so ends the dance chapters, and begin the rest of the story. So, I decided to make Professor Peach look like that, since I think that Jen Taylor, the person who voices the mysterious narrator, is Professor Peach. And if she isn't, or she is a he, I'm keeping it. And if Raven isn't really Yang's mom, I'm keeping the idea. I already have my plot, and I'm keeping it! Now, the next chapter will reveal a huge secret that has been kept, and so enters the genius and the dog…ha! Red vs Blue reference. Anyway, please review and I'll see you next time. **


	11. Chapter 11:Field Trip

Chapter 11:Field Trip

"They were here," Ironwood said, raising his voice. "Ozpin, they were _here!_"

He slammed his fist onto Ozpin's desk, as Ozpin put both of his hands onto his forehead, looking quite stressed. They were going over about what had happened during the dance, and none of them were happy.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James," Glynda said, sounding angry.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's_ right_ in front of us?!"

As they kept talking, an _beep _sound played, signifying that someone had arrived on the elevator.

"Come in," Ozpin said, as the only student who saw and fought the intruder came in.

"Sorry it took so long," Ruby said. "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me."

"Thank you for coming, Ruby," Ozpin said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three" The three adults stared silently at her. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it."

"Ruby," Ironwood started, going up to the red-haired girl. "I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could."

"Thank you, sir," Ruby said, as Ozpin began to speak.

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her," Glynda asked. "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby," the professor said to the others.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone," Ironwood stated.

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang," Ruby asked.

"It's possible," Ozpin explained. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

"Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."

"Interesting."

Glynda was now confused. "I thought you said the intruder never—"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby," Ozpin said, interrupting the professor. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Any time," Ruby said, as she began to leave.

"And Miss Rose…" Ruby looked back at the headmaster. "Please try and be ... discrete about this matter."

"Yes sir," Ruby said, leaving the tower, and back to her dorm. As she opened the door, Blake, Legion, and Yang zoomed to her as Yang asked "What happened?"

Ruby laughed nervously as she explained to them what happened last night.

All of them were surprised, but proud of their leader.

"Well, I think you handled it well," Blake said.

"I hope so" Ruby said, as she saw Weiss, who had not said anything. "What's wrong, Weiss." Weiss kept staring at one thing…"Wait a minute…where's Bill," Ruby asked her team, as Weiss kept staring at Bill's bed .

"We don't know," Yang asked. "We didn't see him since last night."

"Ruby…" Weiss went up to her partner. "Was there anyone else with you?"

"Well," Ruby said, as Weiss began to shake her.

"WAS THERE ANYONE ELSE WITH YOU!"

"Yes! T-the Assassin!"

"What…what happened to him?"

"The, the woman knocked him out, and they disappeared."

Weiss was silent, and started to tear up.

"Whoa, Weiss, what's wrong?" Weiss looked at Legion, who started to nod.

Weiss looked at all of her teammates and said "Bill…is the Assassin."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Well there we have it," Ironwood said. "We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

Glynda growled in frustration. "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di—!"

"Glynda," Ozpin quickly said, interrupting her.

"Well, he does."

Ozpin turned to them and said "She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

Ironwood looked at the headmaster and said "I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses, and wait—!"

"It is _not!_ You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

* * *

"Bill was the Assassin all along," Ruby asked.

"Yes," Weiss sadly said, with a sniffle.

"B-but how?"

"He used his holograms to make a decoy."

"That…actually does make sense. Did he use his semblance to quickly disappear?"

"Yes…"

"Weiss, I'm so sorry that-"

"That isn't everything," Weiss said.

"What do you mean," Blake asked.

"He's a…Faunus."

"Wait, Bill is a Faunus?!"

"An Eagle. He had the eyes of one"

"That's why he had those glasses on," Yang said. "What else did he keep from us?"

Weiss looked up, and said "He…like Blake…was also part of the White Fang."

"What," everyone, except Weiss and Legion, shouted.

"And…he was once there leader…"

"Again, WHAT?!"

That's when Blake finally knew…"Weiss, is that why you were mad at him at the dance?"

Weiss sniffed again. "Yes," she mumbled.

"Maybe you should've let him explain, Weiss."

"I wasn't thinking straight, ok! And…he said he was going to explain _today_."

Blake was feeling bad for Weiss, when she remembered about one thing.

"Wait, if Bill was in the White Fang, then Le-"

"It means I'm a robot designed by the White Fang," Legion said, scaring everyone. "No."

"No," Ruby said, confused.

"I was designed by Richard Auditore, and only by his resources."

"Richard Auditore…you mean Bill's father," Weiss asked.

"That's right."

"Wait…he made you all by himself?"

"Yes."

Before anyone could say anything else, Ruby saw a cylindrical package on 'Satan's desk.'

"What's that," Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet," Yang said, picking it up. "Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!"

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby zoomed to Yang and climbed onto her back, trying to get package. Yang opened it and a hairy, black object fell to the floor, and laid there. Then, it started to shake. The object transformed into a creature, as the team stared at it. The object was really a black corgi dog. It barked twice, as Blake jumped into the air in shock, and Ruby going up with excitement.

"_Zwei_," she shouted, picking up the dog and petting it.

"He sent a _dog,_" Blake said, still scared.

"In the mail," Weiss replied, shocked as well.

As Ruby kept petting Zwei, Yang said "Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!"

"Your father or your dog," Blake said, now on Ruby's bunk.

"Probably both," Legion said, fascinated on how the dog survived inside that small package.

Weiss went up to the corgi and said "Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling... _mutt_ is going to wiv wif us _foweva?_ Oh, yes he _is_, oh yes he _is!_ Oh, isn't he adorable!"

As Weiss was smooching the new member, Blake said "Please keep him away from my belongings."

"What's wrong, Blake, _dog_ got your tongue?" Blake glared at the robot. "What, is it not funny?"

Then, there was an announcement over the PA. _"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"_

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week," Weiss said, as Ruby put Zwei down. Zwei looked around the room and saw Blake, who looked frightened. He decided to cheer her up, going over to the bed, trying to get to her.

"Look, there's a letter," Yang said, bringing out a piece of paper. She read aloud "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

She put the opened part down, as dozens of cans of dog food came out, piling onto Zwei.

"What is he supposed to do with that," Weiss asked, as a can opener fell out, bouncing on the dog's head.

"Well, that settles it," Yang said, going out the door. "Come on, Zwei will be here when we get back!"

As Blake jumped across Satan's Desk, avoiding the dog, Weiss said, in babytalk "Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are."

As they walked out, Legion said "Well, she forgot about Bill easily"

"Well, maybe Zwei will help her out," Ruby said.

"Yeah…until then, I'll cover for him." He went out the door, but came back, saying "Seriously, you're gonna have to explain how he survived the trip."

As Legion left, Ruby looked down at Zwei, who was still in the pile of cans. She then smiled, as she had a great idea.

* * *

Ruby came in after her team, wearing a large backpack. She went by the other student's luggage, and placed down before rejoining her team.

Glynda shouted "Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

Ozpin went up to the mike, and said "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Blood Gulch. Vale. The five Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself.

"We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity.

"As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

As the speech ended, Ruby said "This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!"

"Yeah," Yang followed. "We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!"

"Let's check "search and destroy"," Weiss replied. The five went up to the mission board, finding search and destroy.

They finally found it, as Ruby said "Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!"

"Well, it's in the southeast," Blake replied.

"Sounds perfect," Yang said in excitement.

"Hurry up and enlist us," Legion said, as Ruby began to type their team name. However, the screen says that 'first years are not allowed to take this mission.'

"Wonderful," Weiss sarcastically said.

"Any other ideas," Blake asked.

"We _mail_ ourselves there," Ruby said excitedly.

"What's up with your family and mailing yourselves," Legion asked, his eye turning yellow.

"Well, that's one option."

They turned to see Ozpin, with his usual mug in his hand.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students," he continued. "It seems that _particular_ region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

As he said this, Ruby received glares from her teammates, as she rubbed her neck "Whatever makes you say that," Ruby asked.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago."

"Um…well…"

But before she could finish, the headmaster said "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just _bend_ them?" He started to type on his scroll, as the mission board accepted there enlistment.

Ruby smiled, as she said "We won't let you down. Thank you, professor."

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

Before he left, he turned them and said "And I hope you find your teammate." He left, surprising them.

* * *

"That wasn't exactly uplifting," Yang sadly said.

"But it's the truth," Blake replied, in the same tone.

"I just confused how he knew about Bill," Weiss said.

"It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it," Ruby said, trying to cheer her team up.

Then, a student ran by them, shouting "Hey! Team CFVY is back!" RWBY+L turned to see the students gather around CFVY, as they were walking back to their dorm.

Velvet was in between her teammates, Fox and Coco, as she was stopped by Blake, who said "Velvet? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Velvet replied. "I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." She gestured to her giant teammate.

"Your mission was supposed to end a _week_ ago! What happened," Weiss asked.

"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many..." She looked up to see the worried expressions on the girls' faces. "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Right," Yang said, still unsure.

Velvet noticed one member missing. "W-where's Bill?"

Weiss was about to shout at the bunny Faunus, saying "He's with me! Back off, bitch," when Legion said "He's, um, back in the room. He…got food poisoning from the dance last night. So he won't be joining us."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Tell him I said hi. And be safe, okay?"

As she left, Weiss scoffed. "Can't she figure out that Bill and I are together?"

"Well, Bill was kinda the first person to help her," Yang said.

"And maybe we shouldn't worry about our romantic lives," Legion replied.

"He's right," Blake started. "We're just first year students. One of the best teams at Beacon had trouble."

All of them were having doubts, as Ruby said "Come on, guys! We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now."

Blake smiled. "Right"

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

"Yeah," Yang said, pumped up for their first mission.

* * *

All of them were now having doubts, with stunned expressions on their faces, after they discovered who they would be shadowing.

"Why, hello girls," Oobleck said, swinging his arm in excitement. "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"


	12. Chapter 12:Search and Destroy

Chapter 12:Search and Destroy

The five still had their horrid faces, with Legion having a white eye, as Weiss said "Professor Oobleck?"

Oobleck was pacing around saying "Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And..." He zoomed up to Weiss. "It's _Doctor_ Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for _fun_, thank you very much!"

Weiss looked at Blake, confused, as Blake looked equally disturbed.

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind...schedule!"

As Oobleck sprinted to the airship, Ruby said in a positive and upbeat voice "Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." She had lost the voice halfway through.

"_Save the world?"_

They all turned around to see JNPR approaching them.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, _Ren..."_ Ren crossed his arms and looked away.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going," Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom," Ruby answered.

"Hey! So are we," Nora happily said.

Pyrrha then said "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village."

"We set out tomorrow," Ren replied.

"Then you can party with us tonight!"

They turned to see Neptune and Sun. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges," Neptune said, as Jaune looked in awestruck.

Sun exclaimed "We normally go to the city with you guys, _which_ means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal."

"Man, why did you guys choose the hard jobs?" They turned again to see Blue team, excluding Tex.

"Well, because it tests our strength," Yang said, confused.

"Phbbt, that's dumb," Church said. "You should always choose an easy job. That's why we chose the Perimeter Defense mission. We just get to sit back, relax, and enjoy the peaceful week."

"You know, criminals would try to get over the perimeter," Weiss said. "Maybe even Grimm?"

"Huh…well, I also chose that one so Caboose won't fuck shit up."

"Hey…I wouldn't do that," Caboose said, as everyone looked at him.

"Say's the time you almost killed someone at lunch…with a pea."

"…You can't prove that."

"Well…who are you shadowing," Jaune asked.

"Oh…yeah, that's a minor problem," Church said, as Agent Washington went up to them.

"Alright, men. You get five minutes of peace, and then you get on that airship. Understood," Wash said.

"Yes…"

"Good."

As Wash left, Yang chuckled. "Heheh, so much for a peaceful week. Am I right, Church?"

"Oh shut up, you're spending the week with Oobleck."

"_Four minutes, ladies," _Oobleck yelled from the airship.

"Yeah…"

"Well at least you got to choose," Grif said, as Red team walked up to them.

"Yeah, Sarge choose for us," Simmons sadly said.

"Which one?"

"Perimeter Defense."

"I only chose that one so we can keep an eye on those dirty Blues," Sarge shouted.

"For the last time, _old man_, we're not doing anything," Church angrily said.

"Yeah, get off our backs," Tucker said.

"I don't trust you, Blues!"

"Oh yeah! Well, we _don't _trust _you_!"

"Stop!"

They turned towards Ruby. "Can't you guys get along," Ruby said. "Can't red and blue mix together and make a little…purple?"

"_N…_no."

"No?"

"Yeah, no," Tucker said. "You haven't known us for a while, but we aren't friends. More like…acquaintances."

"Well…ugh, I give up."

That's when Legion noticed Tex's absence. "Hey, where's Tex?"

"Oh, yeah…" Church started. "You know how twins can sometimes feel what the other one is feeling?"

"Yeah?"

"Well they have a sense that they know when the other one is…in trouble." As he said this, they heard Tex's growling, followed by Cardin being thrown across the courtyard. "And Tex is feeling a little…cranky."

"Yeah, _bitchy _is more like it," Tucker said, as a rock was thrown at his crouch. "O-ho, son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, what ever happened to Bill, please help him, or else Tex will kill us all."

"Well-" Ruby began, before Oobleck interrupted them again.

"_Five minutes!"_

"Well, uh...wish us luck!"

* * *

The team and doctor were now on the airship as Yang said "I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter."

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles," Oobleck said, as Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Like the mushroom?"

"Those are truffles," Blake said, leaning over.

"Like the sprout?"

"Those are Brussels," Yang replied, also leaning over.

"Besides," Oobleck continued. "Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!"

"What does history have to do with this," Weiss asked.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"And that means..?"

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, _but_ it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

"Mountain Glenn," Ruby answered.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city," Yang sadly said.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder."

"And a likely place for a hideout," Blake said.

"Precisely," Oobleck said, adjusting his glasses.

"Heh, clever bastards," Legion muttered.

The airship hovered above the destroy streets of Mountain Glenn as the six landed on the ground, their weapons drawn, except for Oobleck who had a canister out. They looked around, as they saw destroyed building, abandoned streets, giving them chills up their spines. As they looked at the deserted city, the doctor said "Ladies! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" As they nodded, Oobleck turned to the leader and shouted "_Ruby!_ I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't," she said, getting facepalms from her teammates.

"She's not wrong," the doctor muttered to himself. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uh-"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..."

Oobleck was interrupted as Zwei's head popped up from Ruby's bag, causing everyone to stare at them.

"It that who I think it is," Legion muttered.

Ruby turned to Zwei and whispered "Get back in the bag."

Zwei barked in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a _dog_," Oobleck said.

"I, uhh..."

"Genius!" The team looked at each other in confusion as Oobleck grabbed Zwei and started to swing him around in the air. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

Zwei barked.

Ruby grinned and stated "I'm a genius!"

Weiss and Yang both facepalmed as Blake said "So, what are your orders, Doctor?"

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it," He said, dropping Zwei. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

They looked at each other in confusion. "Uh, what?"

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment."

"What?!"

They all turned around to see a lone Beowolf wandering the streets.

As they brought out their weapons again, the doctor said "Stop!"

"Huh," Blake questioned.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So... What now," Ruby asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait," Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack."

Five more Beowolves appeared behind the first as Weiss said "What?"

"And now they've seen us," Oobleck said.

"What?!"

"_And now they've seen us!"_

"I take it tracking them is out of the question," Ruby replied.

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan, then," Yang asked.

"Well, we better have one because those Grimm look like they're not stopping," Legion replied.

As the creatures closed in, Oobleck said "Show me what you're capable of."

Ruby swung Crescent Rose, preparing to shoot, as she said "Cover your ears, Zwei!"

The corgi does so, curling up in a ball.

The team went their separate paths, as Yang and a Beowolf ran at each other. Yang kept smiling as the blonde knocked out the Grimm with one fiery punch. She ran away as more ran after her. A couple stopped when they saw Blake, who was standing, waiting for the attack. As a Grimm jumped and sliced her afterimage, as Blake sliced it in half. She started to attack the others, slicing them in half as well.

Behind the Faunus, Weiss ran from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashed towards them with rapier held high and slayed four of them in a straight line until she stopped. As she was fighting more, the Beowolves noticed Legion, who was taunting them, as he gestured his hand to say 'come and get it.' The Grimm ran at him, as the robot brought out X and threw it at a Grimm, the axe going in its head. Legion got on top of the body, took the axe out and sliced another one's head off.

Near him, Beowolves were converging on Ruby as she used Crescent Rose to shoot multiple creatures…while Zwei chased his tail. He stopped to see his master run towards a Grimm and slice it in half. Ruby looked at Doctor Oobleck and said "Heh. Piece of cake!"

"Do not celebrate yet," he said. "For I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?"

* * *

After the group attacked the Grimm, while Oobleck was rooting through a plant, all of them were tired, expect for Legion, who was still killing Grimm.

"Excellent work, girls," he said, seeing the new batch of Grimm killed. "Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!"

As they followed Oobleck, Yang irritably asked "Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, _fighting_, or at least,_ helping_ us fight?"

"Ah, but I _am_ in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity! Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah... O-Of course!"

Oobleck looked at Yang, unsure of her answer.

* * *

As they continued fighting, Oobleck asked Yang "Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?"

"Huh?" She looked at Oobleck. "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

"No, that is what you _do_. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

"I see."

* * *

After a while, Oobleck was on a high windowsill, writing in his journal, as he asked Weiss "And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

After impaling the last Beowolf, she said "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

"Interesting."

* * *

Blake slashed a door open, as a swarm of small Nevermores flew away. She turned Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and shot into the air, causing the creatures to fall back down.

As Oobleck examined the building, he asked Blake "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing," she said. "Inequality, corruption... _Someone _has to stop it."

"Very well. How?"

"_I, Uh..."_

He looked at her, unsure, as he dashed away, leaving Blake with her troubled thoughts.

* * *

Ruby, using her weapon's blade to hold a whole turkey, and teasing a jump-y Zwei. But, she stopped when she saw Oobleck staring at her.

"Sorry," she said, sheathing her weapon. "Uhh... Are we ready to keep going?"

"Nope," he exclaimed. "I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." He threw a bag at Yang, who caught it just in time, as Oobleck continued. "You four, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby."

As they left, the four went into the building, three of them looking at their leader, wondering what she'll be asked.

* * *

As Ruby followed Oobleck, they stopped beside a cliff, as Ruby saw a line of giant elephants, with balck and white features, making her say "Whaaaaa…What _is_ that? It looks awesome!"

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm,"Oobleck said, as Ruby stared at the Grimm.

She then pulled out her weapon, saying "Let's kill it."

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size."

"But... What if it attacks us?"

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is _still_ mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've _learned_. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more."

As he said this, one Goliath swiveled its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing," Ruby asked.

"Waiting," Oobleck said, as the Goliath turned back to follow its herd.

As they started walk back, Ruby said "Doctor Oobleck?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering..."

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?"

"A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did _you_ want to become a Huntsman?"

"Look around and tell me what you see."

"Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets," Ruby said, looking around.

"I see lives that could have been saved. As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and _learn_ from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger."

He looked at Ruby and said "I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." He walked towards the building, as Ruby followed.

* * *

Inside, the others did as they were told, building a fire in a secure room. As they stood around it, Yang said "I can't believe we didn't find _anything_..."

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time," Blake replied. "I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"Well…there's always tomorrow," Legion said, scanning the room for weak points.

"That's not what I meant," Weiss said, off-topic.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know," Yang said, unsure.

"I don't know, either," Blake replied. "I know what I _want_ to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter. _We_ know why we're here. Right?"

"God, it sounds like I'm talking to Grif and Simmons," Legion said, as Oobleck and Ruby entered the building.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire," Oobleck said in excitement.

"Fire," Ruby exclaimed, sitting next to the fire, holding her hands out. "So…warm…"

"Very good," Oobleck continued. "Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

Ruby lifted her arm, answering "Yo."

She got up and past Yang, as the blonde asked "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?"

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!"

"Night Ruby," Legion said, as he sat near the wall, preparing for anything.

Yang was disappointed by her sister's answer, as Blake unrolled her mat. Weiss lied on her mat, but failed to sleep. Yang just ate her dinner, which were bread rolls, and lied on her mat. The three Huntresses just laid awake, as Zwei went up to Ruby, and whimpered by the howling of Beowolves.

"Don't worry," Ruby said, petting Zwei. "Things will be better tomorrow."

**And so ends one of the final chapters of this RWB2Y story. Like I said in one of the earlier chapters, I will release the next chapter's stories once I finished them. Review please and I'll see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13:Mountain Glenn

Chapter 13:Mountain Glenn

At Beacon, General Ironwood was at the landing docks, looking at Vale when he heard a voice.

"Trouble sleeping?"

He looked back and saw Glynda.

"Arm was acting up," he said, gripping his arm.

"Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance," she said, standing beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark."

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that _we_ are not the ones in the dark."

"That makes it _worse_! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively."

"You're a good person, James," Glynda said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering."

* * *

In the deserted city of Mountain Glenn, the group was sleeping inside the building, as Ruby was watching the streets, wishing something would happen. The others were the ones who were sleeping, the girls on their mats, Legion just sat by the wall, and Oobleck was on the next level, which had a hole, lying against the wall.

Yang, who had troubled sleeping, looked at her partner and said "Blake, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Blake answered, looking at Yang.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious."

"You think?"

"No."

Yang lied back down and said "Weiss, are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking" Weiss whispered loudly, making Yang roll her eyes. "And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area."

"That's putting it lightly," Blake replied.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right," Blake started. "I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'd figure it out," Yang said. "You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

After a few moments of silence, Yang said "At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that.

"I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she _knew _that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"Well, she's still just a kid," Weiss replied.

"She's only two years younger," Blake protested. "We're all kids."

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!"

"It's the life we chose."

"It's a job," Weiss stated "We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second."

On top of them, the 'sleeping' doctor's face made a small smile, as someone started silently clapping. The girls turned to see Legion, the source of the clapping.

"You're still awake, too," Weiss asked.

The robot stopped clapping and said "I think you still don't understand the concept of me being a robot."

"Good point," Yang said, as she got up. "Whelp, I think it's my turn for look-out. Who's next?"

"I will," Weiss said, as Yang walked to Ruby, who was asleep. "Legion?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did Bill want to be a Huntsman?"

After a few seconds of silence, Legion said "Revenge."

"Revenge?"

Legion got up and said "Follow me, please."

After finding a secluded place from the others, Legion said "I think I should explain to you first about Bill."

"Okay," Weiss said. "Go ahead."

"You see, Weiss, the White Fang has always been here. Hiding in the shadows. But, there was another organization, that was all about peace and protecting the people. They were called, The Brotherhood. The members were highly trained killers called, Assassins."

Weiss' eyes widened, making the connection.

"Sadly, the Brotherhood crumbled, with only a few making it out alive. Two of the few was a mother and her child, two Faunus' trying to run. Sadly, the same thing that hunted them got to the mother, and only the child survived."

"What was the child's name," Weiss asked.

"His name was Richard."

"Richard? You mean…Bill's dad?"

"Yep. After he was taken, he was already planning a way to over-throw the leader. After a few years, they took another child away from their family. Someone that took interest in Mr. Auditore."

"Bill's mother?"

Legion nodded. "What Mr. Auditore told me was that they ordered him to look after the recruit. He quickly made a pact with her, that he would take down the leader and take her back home. Sadly, though, when she was only fifth teen, they destroyed her town, to make a statement. So, she promised Mr. Auditore that she would stand beside him when he became leader. Then, they found their opportunity when another organization was picking students for an experiment. This organization, however, was enemies with the White Fang. So, Bill's mother disguised herself as a student to infiltrate the place.

"However, she found out that this place, this project, was worse than the White Fang. So, she stole some files and faked her death. After that, they had Tex and Bill."

"So, did they ever take down the leader," Weiss asked.

"Yep. A few Huntsman decided to shut down their operation, but then they found them. Luckily, the Huntsman knew Bill's mother, and decided to make a deal with them; they get to take the leader, and Mr. Auditore becomes leader, making the White Fang what it was years ago."

"Guessing from the crimes for those years, the other members didn't like the changes."

"Yep. They would disobey his orders, attack humans, kill even. Do you know about the Great Fire," Legion asked.

"Of course. It was when the old CCT tower in Mistral was accidently burned to the ground. A lot of people died, both Faunus and Humans."

"Well…let's just say one of those angry members caused that fire," Legion said, making Weiss' eyes widen. "It was an old friend of his in the White Fang. His name was Arthur Abbas. He didn't like the way humans have been treating Faunus, so he took it to his own hands. After Mr. Auditore found out about what had occurred, he put Arthur in jail. Arthur then knew what he had done wrong, and killed himself. That…was an awful day for the Auditore Family."

"How was it awful? He wasn't part of their family."

"How do you think we found out," Legion said. Weiss shrugged. "We found out…because Bill told us." Weiss was surprised by this, and gasped. "He saw Arthur when he died, and was the last one to speak to him. He didn't tell us what his last words were, thought. Probably a dramatic experience for him."

"What…what happened after that?"

"After that, it got worse. They kept disobeying and attacking more frequently, so, Mr. Auditore decided to shut down the whole thing…"

"But, they're still here," Weiss stated.

"When they were driving one day, one of the members made them crash, killing them instantly." Weiss looked down in sadness. "Now, the White Fang needed a new leader, someone who would change things. But, their plans failed when the child of Auditore took his place."

"How old was he?"

"He was only six when he led the White Fang." Weiss looked at him, surprised. "But, he was a damn, good one." Weiss was more surprised. "He had the body of a child, but a brain of an adult. He would quickly choose places to protect, planned protests, everything. But, the White Fang didn't like that, so they tried to kill them. If I wasn't there to save them, they'd be dead. We escaped with minor injuries."

As Legion said this, Weiss remembered the scar on Bill's back. Did he get that when he was a child?

"We lived on the streets for that time, and we almost didn't make it, until someone found us and took us to a nice home." He looked at the heiress and said "Well, that's my explanation for him…do you understand him better now?"

"Yeah," she said. "I think I do."

"Good…now I think it would be good for you to sleep."

Before he could leave, Weiss said "Wait…I want to know something else."

"Hmm?"

"How…how were you created?"

Legion sat back down in silence, and started "Well…first off …I not the only one…"

"What?"

"Mr. Auditore created more robots for the new White Fang. Robots that would help bring peace. He called them; the Geth."

"Geth…" Weiss muttered.

"I was one of them…but Mr. Auditore said that I was special."

"How were you special out of all of them?"

"Miss Schnee…I'm about to ask you a question that would change how you see you please keep this secret, along with the others?"

"Um…okay?"

Legion looked away for a moment, then looked at her and said "Miss Schnee…does this unit have a soul?"

Weiss' eyes widened, as she exclaimed "You're…you're _Artificial Intelligence_!"

Legion nodded, as Weiss backed away. "But…making AI is illegal now. After what my father told me, that is."

"I know about that," Legion said. "People were saying to just dismantle me and shut me down. But Mr. Auditore had other ideas. He taught me what is right and what is wrong. He taught me the history of Remnant. Then, he gave me my first objective; protect his children."

As Weiss stared at him, she nodded and said "Ok…I believe you."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee," Legion said, his eye turning yellow.

"Wait a minute? You said there were others, right?"

"Correct," Legion said, his eye now purple.

"What happened to them?"

"They're…gone."

"Dismantled?"

"Taken."

"Taken?"

"Reprogramed…the White Fang controls them now."

"Then…why haven't seen any yet?"

"I don't know…but there are a lot of possibilities that they are destroyed…"

"I'm…I'm sorry Legion."

"It's ok. I think it's time to go to sleep. You are look-out next."

"Yeah."

Before Weiss left, Legion said "Miss Schnee…you still haven't answered my question."

Weiss looked back, thinking about it and said, smiling "Yes, Legion. This unit has a soul."

"Thank you."

* * *

An hour later, Ruby was awaken by Zwei, who stood up, looking at the doorway to the room.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late," Ruby said, yawning. "Go back to bed." Zwei then ran off, as Ruby whispered "Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" She ran after him, as she looked outside. "Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei!" She looked and spotted Zwei urinating on rubble. "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" Zwei barked in response.

"What was that?"

Ruby stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice. She looked from behind a corner and saw two White Fang soldiers.

"What was what," one of them said.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something," the other said.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

As they walked away, they failed to noticed Ruby and Zwei following them.

"Hey? Any news?"

"Only a bad one. The bounty-hunter's here."

"Oh man! That guy gives me the creeps more than this place."

"Good thing he's on our side."

As they were going into the base, Ruby held Zwei from behind a corner and asked "Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." After the doors closed, Zwei barked. "Oh! This is it! This is it!" She began to call her team, but there was a low signal. "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!"

As they began to walk back, the ground beneath them suddenly collapsed, sinking in. Ruby grabbed onto the ledge of the hole, as she catches Zwei from falling into the hole. She threw him out of the hole, as the ledge broke off, making her fall into the hole.

* * *

It was dark when Ruby woke up, as she saw ruined buildings below the surface. Before she could do anything, a nearby door burst open, as two armed WF soldiers pointed their guns at her.

"Freeze," one of them shouted.

"Where did she come from?"

As Ruby backed away, she almost fell off the building she landed on.

"You're a long way from home, little girl."

When she reached for her scythe, she realized that it was still on the surface. Both guards approached her, as one of them grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey! Hands off," Ruby shouted, jerking her arm out of the guard's hand. She started punching him, but it had no effect, as the guard punched her to the ground.

"The boss is gonna want to see this one," he said, using his foot to knock him out.

* * *

"Hey Weiss," Yang started, as she noticed the absence of her sister. "It's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?"

"What," Oobleck said, waking up.

"Alert, street collapse a block from here," Legion said. "Be advised and watch your step."

As he said this, Zwei came into the room, barking, and went up to Yang.

"Zwei?"

Blake got up and said "What's going on?"

* * *

"Grab your weapons," Oobleck said. "Your leader may be in trouble."

Ruby started to wake up, as she was being dragged by the same two guards that knocked her out. She looked around and saw White Fang members working around a train, some of them using Paladins to carry large crates. She heard a loud thump, and turned to see two soldiers fighting near a large device.

"Hey, be careful," one of them said. "What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?"

"Sorry sir!"

The two soldiers stopped, as one of them yelled "Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!"

"Is it good or bad, Perry? because let me tell ya, I have had a day," a familiar voice said from inside of a railcar.

"Uh…it's a little girl?"

The voice turned out to be Roman Torchwick, as he dropped his cigar. "That would be bad."

* * *

Zwei led the group to the hole, as Yang spotted Crescent Rose. "Ruby's scythe!"

"Oh no."

"Do you think she fell," Weiss said, as Oobleck sprinted next to her.

"Fell," he questioned.

"Down there."

Oobleck looked down, saying "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it," Blake asked.

"How could I be so stupid?!"

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong," Yang said, as Oobleck began to explain.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?"

He went up to the blonde. "My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

"They've been working in caves,"Blake asked.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

"An underground village?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there…" He brought out his canister, and made it into a Kanabo. "We must find her."


	14. Chapter 14:No Brakes

Chapter 14:No Brakes

Ruby was thrown across the floor, as she looked up to see Roman, who was laughing.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours," He said, as Ruby charged at him, but he simply sidestepped, as Ruby fell to the floor once more. "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." Perry raised his thumb, as Roman said "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?"

Ruby growled, and tried to escape by using her Semblance. But, Roman brought his cane up, and pointed the handle at her. He fired it, as the handle popped off, like a grappling hook, and catches Ruby's hood, allowing Roman to pull her back.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve," he said, as Ruby was dragged to his feet. "Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." A massive explosion was heard, as Roman looked up to see smoke from behind a destroyed building. "Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something."

Perry nodded, but before he could investigate, another explosion happened.

"_WHAT _is going on here," Roman shouted, as a third explosion happened, as multiple White Fang members were running away from the building, firing at an unknown enemy. Both Roman and Ruby found out, as they saw Weiss, Blake, Yang, Legion, Zwei, and Oobleck run around the corner. As Roman growled, Ruby jumped on his shoulders, pushing his bowler hat over his eyes, then fled towards her team.

Roman put his hat back into his original position, and yelled "Somebody kill her!" He used his cane to shoot at the young girl, as the members followed, but missed every shot. Roman turned around in anger, as he said to a member "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train."

"But we're not finished," the member said, as Roman used his cane to pin him to the train.

"Do it, or you're finished," Roman said, as he let go of the member and walked on to the train.

As Ruby fled, she was stopped as White Fang member went in front of her and brought up their weapons. Before they could fire, an explosion behind them sent them flying, revealing Yang behind them.

"Ruby," she shouted, as Ruby jumped into her arms for a hug.

"Are you okay," Weiss asked, as the rest walked to them.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ruby said. "But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there."

"What," Blake said, as she handed Ruby her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous," Oobleck said. "These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end."

From a speaker system, Roman shouted _"Get to your places, we are leaving now!"_

The train then started to move, as Legion muttered "Crap."

"Well, it sounds like they're going _somewhere_," Yang said.

"We need backup," Ruby said, bringing out her Scroll. "Let me call Jaune." It flashed to a 'Low Signal.'

"I can't get through!"

"Double crap," Legion muttered.

"So, what do we do," Weiss asked.

Oobleck turned to look at the train, saying "I believe we only have one option..."

Ruby turned around, her weapon out, and said "We're stopping that train!"

* * *

On the train, a White Fang member was standing in one of the train cars, as helooked out and saw rose petals. He brought out his walkie-talkie, and said into it "I think they're on the-" He was interrupted as Oobleck hit his head with his weapon.

* * *

In the front of the train, a member went in and said to Roman "Boss! They made it on the train!"

Roman sighed and said "Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!" As he left, Roman said "Man, animals, every one of them." He then awkwardly turned to the White Fang member, who was sitting next to him, and said "Not you though, you're, heh, you're great."

Roman heard a grunt, as he turned to see Locus, who was standing next to Neo and the Lieutenant.

"What," Roman said.

"Your plan…it will not work," Locus said.

"What, you got a better idea?"

"Might I suggest we do not give them the chance to stop the train?"

Roman thought about it, and said "Alright, what's your plan?"

* * *

As Team RWBY+L climbed onto the top of the train car, Oobleck said "Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!"

"Err…Professor," Weiss said, looking into the cart.

"Doctor…"

She pointed down the hatch, and asked "What's that?"

Oobleck kneeled down and saw a box-shaped device and said "That my dear... appears to be a bomb."

The team cringed away as he said that. Ruby looked up, pointing to the front of the train, and said "We've got baddies!"

They all turned to see members climbing out of the train, as Oobleck said "Well, I didn't expect them to go-" He was interrupted as the bomb started to beep. "-easy on us." He stood up and said "Time to go!" As they jumped to the next car, the doctor stopped Blake and said "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

* * *

"Huh," Caboose said.

"What, Caboose," Church angrily said, trying to sleep.

"I just got this feeling that someone said that I would kill them all."

"Caboose, you would probably kill us all if you held your gun."

"Probably."

* * *

"On it," Blake said, as she jumped down, ready to cut the connection, but, it came loose on its own. Confused, Blake said "It decoupled itself!"

"What," Oobleck said.

"I guess he _really_ doesn't want us on this train," Yang replied.

They all looked to see the car explode, as Oobleck said "That's not good..."

"Err, neither is this," Ruby shouted, looking down a hatch of another car.

"Another bomb," Blake said, as Oobleck ran to the next car.

"No. No. No" He opened the hatched, and saw another bomb. "They _ALL_ have bombs!"

The bomb under RWBY started to go off, as the car detaches itself. The girls jumped to the next car, as Legion grabbed Zwei and followed.

They looked at the car go, as Yang said "This doesn't make sense!"

They turned back to see more White Fang members, as one of them said "Get the Humans!"

RWBY started to attack, as Oobleck and Legion stayed back. Yang dodged the punches of a member, tripped him and punched him into a car, but not before winking at him. Blake brought out Gambol Shroud, and sliced at the members, causing one of them to fall off the train. Weiss sprinted between the members, freezing their feet, and slicing at the end. Ruby charged at them with a single slash, causing them to fall.

As they fought, Legion turned back and said "Um…doctor?"

Oobleck turned back to see the next car explode, but this time, multiple types of Grimm fell through the hole the bomb made. "Oh dear," he said, as the horde of Grimm charged at them. Legion brought out X, switched ammo types to armor piercing bullets, and started to shoot at one off the multiple Deathstalkers, causing it to have a scar on the front of its face. The Grimm looked at the robot, remembering its prey.

"He's leading Grimm to the city," Oobleck shouted.

"What?"

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

"That's insane," Blake shouted, as another car detached.

"We have to hurry!" He ran up to them, and looked at Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us," Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train."

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier."

As the three went into a car, Ruby, Legion, Zwei, and Oobleck ran up the train, as they saw White Fang members go into Paladins, and jump onto the train.

"Up ahead," Oobleck said, as one of them ran at them. "We got a problem."

He took a sip from his thermos, before switching it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at the tip. Zwei barked, as he jumped up, as Oobleck batted him, turning the corgi into a small fireball. The fire dog slammed into the Paladin, as it fell off the train, exploding when it hit a barricade. Zwei looked up to see another Paladin, aiming at the dog. But, smaller fireballs hit the mech, as Oobleck knocked it off the train as well.

Ruby and Legion ran up to them, as the robot said "One day, you have to explain to me what's up with your dog." As they kept running, Legion stopped and stood there.

"What's wrong," Ruby asked.

Legion looked down, and said "Be right back." He kneeled down, as a blue laser came out of his eye, making a small circle.

* * *

Below, the others entered the car, as Yang said "I guess this is what we trained for."

Weiss pulled out a magazine filled with Dust vials, and handed it to Blake.

"Here, this should help you," She said, as Blake took it.

As Blake reloaded, a White Fang member went up behind them, and pulled out a small knife. He was prepared to fight, when he heard a sizzling noise. He looked up, as part of the top fell on him, as Legion dropped down.

The three saw him, as the robot said "Even if you don't mean it, Yang, you still make shitty puns."

Yang looked confused, as she said "Oh…I see what you mean…"

The four ran through the car, but were stopped as Neo dropped down from the ceiling, and stood there.

"You three go on ahead," Yang said. "This one's mine."

The three ran forward, as Neo prepared for their attack. But, Yang fired a round at her, allowing her teammates to continue. Yang went up to the small girl. Neo gave her a sinister smile, as Yang brought her fist up, ready to punch her. But, something caused the blonde to stumble back, as she looked at Neo. The girl opened her parasol, as their fight began.

Yang dashed forward, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting her blows, as Neo simply dodged each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style. With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Yang continued moving forward as her last three blows bring her to a knee, where she attempted a roundhouse kick, allowing Neo to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Yang to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

While on the ground, Yang growled in anger, to which Neo responds by performing a drop kick. However, Yang dodged by rolling away, and subsequently springing up to attack once again.

Neo countered through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling Yang's arm in with her own left arm, and performing a well-executed ax kick to hit Yang on the chin, before kicking Yang in the stomach with a perfect side kick. Neo then began to push Yang back via her parasol, now on the offensive, as Yang tried to counter her movements with Ember Celica. Neo is able to effortlessly push Yang back against a wall, until the latter shoots a blast directly towards the former's feet. Neo, however, simply backflips effortlessly, and she lands perfectly on a metal container, before sitting, waiting for Yang's next attack.

* * *

In the next car, the three were running when they heard a revving up sound. They saw the Lieutenant dragging a chainsaw on the floor.

"You two go on ahead," Weiss said.

"You sure," Legion asked.

"I'm sure."

The robot and Faunus deflect the Lieutenant's attack, as Weiss delivered several strikes, allowing them to escape into the next car.

The Lieutenant got back up and chuckled menacingly. "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee," He said, as Weiss held up Myrtenaster.

* * *

As Blake and Legion ran into the next car, Blake gritted her teeth when she saw Roman.

"Hello, kitty cat," Roman said, twirling his cane, standing next to Locus, "You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk..."

Blake and Legion readied their weapons, as Roman said "Locus, take care of the robot."

"Yes, sir," Locus said, bringing out a railgun, as he turned it into a sword.

Legion ran at Locus, striking him with his axe. Locus blocked the attacks, trying to get a clear shot of him. As they fought, they went into the other room, as Roman and Blake started to fight.

Blake charged at Roman, as she used her Semblance, combined with the dust given to her, to create a fiery shadow of herself. Roman strikes it and it exploded, propelling him into the air. Blake jumped up and delivered some midair strikes to knock him down, then landed in a fighting stance.

Roman fired a blast from his cane, and Blake used dust to create a stone shadow of herself to take the blow. She leaped overhead and prepared to strike, only to feint again and create another shadow of herself with her Semblance. Roman blocked a flurry of attacks from Blake and tried to strike her with an overhead blow, but she dodged back and created a frozen shadow that traped his weapon. As he tried to retrieve it, Blake performs a vertical slash that sends a shockwave down the train car, destroying the ice sculpture and knocking Roman into the door where he drops his weapon.

As he tried to get up, Blake stepped on his chest, pointing her sword at his neck.

Roman laughed nervously and said "Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it..."

* * *

The Lieutenant ran towards Weiss as she raised her weapon defensively, before using Myrtenaster to draw a pale blue circle in the air, forming a force-field. Cyan shockwaves radiate from the center of the force-field as the Lieutenant tried, in vain, to saw through it. Weiss then knocked him back with a slash from her weapon. He attempted another overhead swipe, but Weiss pointed her weapon downwards and let the chainsaw simply run down the side of it, creating sparks but missing her completely. She spun and slashed him again, knocking him back. She flipped gracefully over him, slashing at his head and landing on the other side of him.

He got up and spun around, viciously swiping towards her sideways with the chainsaw. She acrobatically lowered her body underneath it, dodging the blow and backflipping out of range before attacking in a series of slashes and stabs that threw him into the air and back onto the ground. She flipped over him, facing him from another angle.

Rising from the ground, he slashed towards her, but she ducked out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which she dodged again, he managed to briefly knock her back after the two weapons clash. However, his subsequent kick towards her meets only a pile of boxes, as she leaped onto the ceiling. She spirals downwards with her weapon outstretched, but he steps out of the way. She lands, before getting up, deflecting one of his attacks, performing a backflip and countering with a stab of her own, which sent him flying backwards. As he stood back on his feet, Weiss holds Myrtenaster in front of her and concentrates, mixing yellow Dust with a glyph to create a haste glyph beneath herself. Utilizing her speed powerup, Weiss charged forward and created a series of glyphs that surround the Lieutenant. She leaped and begins ricocheting off each of the glyphs, slashing him extremely quickly each time she passes him, knocking him to the ground.

Creating another glyph, Weiss attempts to stab him where he lies, but he rolls backwards, preventing her from doing so. She jumps in the air in order to attack him again.

The Lieutenant looked up and said "C'mere, princess!"

He grabbed her face and slammed her to the ground. He then threw her back up and tried to slice her with his chainsaw.

* * *

Legion threw his axe at Locus, as it stuck onto his chest. The robot ran up to him, turning his hands into blades, and kept trying to stab Locus. Locus dodged the attacks, took the axe out and slammed it into Legion's right shoulder. Legion stepped back, as he took X out, causing sparks to come out. Legion eye turned red, as he ran at Locus, as the bounty-hunter turned his sword back into a railgun, and started to shoot at the robot.

* * *

As Yang approached her, Neo smiled, taunting her, before Yang unleashed another attack. Neo counterd, and began kicking Yang back. Yang unleashed another blast from Ember, which Neo blocked. The two sparred briefly, hand to hand, before Yang grabbed Neo's foot, and pulled her closer to throw her, only for Neo to perfectly counter, before grappling Yang and using her momentum to throw her into the ceiling, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Blake brought her blade closer to her neck, as Roman said "Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?"

Blake gritted her teeth, as she heard the door behind her open. She turned to see Weiss thrown to the floor, and the Lieutenant emerging from the doorway.

"So what's it gonna be, Blake," Roaman asked, as Blake put Gambol Shroud away, and kicking him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She ran up to Weiss, holding her in her arms. She saw the Lietunenat run up to him, but was stopped as Legion kicked him away.

The robot turned to Blake and said "Go!"

Blake nodded, and fled as Legion sliced at Locus and blocked an attack by the Lieutenant.

* * *

Neo slowly approached the unconscious, pulling out a small, cylindrical blade from her parasol and raised it, ready to kill Yang. But, she was stopped when a masked warrior came out of nowhere and knocked Neo back. The small girl looked in horror, her eyes turning from brown to pink, as the warrior, a woman with raven-hair and wore red and black, slowly pulled out her weapon, a long and crimson red sword. She held it intimidatingly, as Neo wasted no time to escape, teleporting away.

The woman looked at the still unconscious Yang and slashed her sword to the side to open a red portal of some sorts. She walked away from Yang and into the portal. As this happened, Yang regains some consciousness and slowly got back up. As she opened her eyes again, she got a brief glimpse at her rescuer before the woman disappears at her next blink. Yang then rubs her head, still reeling from her unconsciousness, before standing up and leaving the scene.

* * *

On top, Ruby and Oobleck were still fighting the many Paladins, as one of them tried to hit the doctor. The man dodged the attacks and jumped onto the mech, shooting the engine before jumping back down. Ruby then twirled Crescent Rose around a few times, as she and Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train.

Oobleck saw more Paladins running towards them as he said "Ruby! You go on ahead!"

"But-"

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson..."

As the doctor ran at the Paladins, Ruby was about to leave when she noticed Zwei's sad expression. She knew why, as she smile and said "Go."

Zwei barked happily, as the corgi ran towards the Paladins. Ruby ran towards the front of the train. She then saw her teammates, excluding her robot friend, emerge from the train and reunite with their leader. They all turned to see the train about to collide with a wall.

"What do we do," Blake asked, as Ruby and Weiss grinned at each other. Weiss then formed an ice shield to protect them all from the crash.

* * *

Legion stood on his knees, his right shoulder sparking more and bullet holes around his body, as he looked up to see Locus, the Lieutenant, and Roman, who became conscious again, standing in front of him.

"Oh, when will you learn," Roman said. "You failed."

Legion tried to move but Locus fired near him.

"Don't try anything," the bounty-hunter said.

"Of course he won't," Roman said. "I've seen every trick he's played."

"True," Legion said. "But have you seen this one." He then curled up into a round ball, making the three confused.

Roman then knew that he was protecting himself, as he remember what was at the end of these tracks. "Oh, son of a b-" He was interrupted as the train crashed into the wall.

* * *

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, trying to recover from the shell shock, as she saw Yang and Blake slowly get up, her sister coughing. She slowly turned to see a round black ball that slowly turn into Legion. She then saw her partner, as the heiress painfully smiled, giving her the thumbs up, signaling that she was ok. They all looked around to see that they were back in Vale, making them worry. The citizens near the wreckage were confused of what was happening. That's when Ruby heard low rumbles, as a King Taijitu emerged from a hole, as multiple Grimm started to pour into Vale. As the RWBY watched in horror, seeing the citizens scream and run away from the Grimm. Ruby's worried and scared expression turned to angry and determine, as she brought out Crescent Rose, ready to fight.

**So there it is, the final chapter to this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Nah, just kidding, the NEXT one is the last one. Hope you enjoy the final chapters. Please review and I'll see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15:Breach

**So here it is. The final chapter. Prepare.**

Chapter 15:Breach

In the middle of the night, Jaune, who was sleeping, was awoken by a call on his Scroll. He picked it up, not noticing the caller ID, and answered it.

"Hello?" He moved the Scroll away when he heard a loud noise, as he saw that the caller was Ruby. It ended, as Jaune said "Ruby?"

"Hey, Simmons."

"Yeah Grif?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"What, metaphysically?"

"No, I mean out here watching the damn wall," Grif angrily said.

"Well…because it's our mission?"

"Yeah, but what we could really be doing is sleeping happily in our beds, not having to work."

"Shut up, you lazy fat ass."

"Seriously, nothing ever happens, and nothing will ever happen!"

As he said this, there was a loud explosion, as they looked back to see smoke coming from the middle of Vale.

"Oh shit," Grif said, as he saw the Blues get in a jeep and drive towards the smoke.

"So, Grif? Want to keep talking," Simmons sarcastically said.

* * *

"I'm sure they're fine," Pyrrha said, as JNPR walked toward their Bullhead, which would take them to their mission.

"You think," Jaune said, thinking about the call.

"Probably a butt dial," Nora sing-songed, as she skipped happily.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field," Ren said. "We should be focusing on our own mission."

Nora sprinted to him and said "We're gonna be _deputies!_"

Jaune looked down, then at Pyrrha, saying "I just got this feeling... I don't know."

"Jaune…"

They were interrupted, as the four saw smoke coming from Vale and the alarms began to ring loudly, as Nora covered her ears.

"We're changing our mission," Jaune said, running towards the Bullhead. "Everyone on board!" As his team went in, he stopped Ren. "Ren, we'll make it to that village another time." Ren nodded, as Jaune looked at the pilot and said "Take us into the city!"

As they flew up, Jaune noticed their pilot was none other than Felix.

"Felix," Jaune said, confused.

"Sup, JNPR," the agent said, as he flew them towards Vale.

"Were we going to shadow you?"

"What, no! I was supposed to fly you to them, but I guess that's not happening now…" Felix fiddled with the radio, as he heard static. "Finally! Hello? Hello? This is Agent Larc calling on an emergency channel, can anyone hear me?"

"Hello," said a voice. "This Church, we need help right- oh shit!" There was more shooting.

"Church? What's happening down there?"

"Hee-hee! We're dying!"

* * *

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald watched the Bullhead fly away, as Emerald said "You don't think..."

"Sure looks like it," Mercury replied.

"That's still days away!"

Mercury looked at Cinder and asked "So? What do we do?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes, as she gestured them to follow her.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Legion were surrounded by Grimm, as Legion looked at Weiss and said "Weiss, I need you to do something."

"Okay," Weiss said, slowly going up to him.

"I need you to push my buttons."

"What?"

The robot turned around, as five buttons appeared, in a 'Plus' formantion.

"I need you to push them in this order. Left."

She pushed the left on, as it made a _bleep _noise.

"_Right." _His voice started to get deeper.

_Beep._

"_Up."_

_Beep._

"**Down."**

_Beep._

"_**Middle."**_

As Weiss pushed the last button, she backed away as Legion started to…grow. He stood as tall as the buildings, even taller!

"We may fall today," Legion started. "But I'm taking them down with me." He pulled out a bigger version of his axe, as the Grimm ran towards them. With a single slice, Legion took down a group of Beowolves, as Ruby planted her scythe into the ground before kicking away the Grimm. Yang used a Grimm, a Creep, to propel herself to the air, bombarding the Grimm below with her gauntlets. But, three Giant Nevermores sent her crashing to the ground.

Blake slashed a Beowolf with her sword, stabbing it in the head to end it, before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashed three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. She heard screams, as she turned to see Blue team firing and running away from a group of Creeps.

"Retreat," Church screamed.

"Running, running, running, running," Caboose said, as a Beowolf bocked his way.

"Caboose!"

"Oh my god! A puppy!"

"Caboose! That's not a dog," Church shouted.

Caboose went up to the Grimm, hugging its neck tightly, saying "Aw, who's a cut pup- I killed it."

Church and Tucker looked at each other, as Caboose dropped the Grimm. "Hey Caboose," Tucker said.

"Yeah?"

"You see those other dogs," Church said, pointing to the Beowolves.

"Yeah!"

"You should hug them!"

"Ok," Caboose said, as he went up to the Beowolves, accidently cracking their necks. "Why does everything I touch get killed?!"

* * *

Ruby finished slicing at a Grimm, as she saw the King Taijitu raise its head, ready to attack. Ruby backed away, as she heard a loud bang. She looked back and saw Nora, on her hammer, flying towards the Grimm.

She slammed it on the snake's head, saying "Nora Smash!"

The beast fell down, hurt but not dead. It slowly got back up, but its head was sliced off as Legion, making the head and body slam into a bakery.

Nora went back to her team, as Pyrrha said "Let's move!" Most of them ran, as Jaune sighed and followed.

* * *

A group of Ursai surrounded Tex, as she looked angrily at them.

"I'm not in the mood you monsters," she said, as she flicked her hands, making long rods, with spikes at the end, appear in her hands. She ran at the Ursai, jumping into the air. The Grimm were confused when they saw her disappear, but were more interested about a stick on top of one of the Ursai. That curiosity ended as the stick exploded, killing them.

The surviving ones looked around, as Tex planted more spike grenades on them, moving away as they exploded. After she was done, she saw Tucker slash at the Grimm. He killed the last one as a Creep tried to jump on him. Tucker brought his sword up, stabbing it.

"Badass," Nora said, smacking away a Creep.

"Girl, I was always a badass," Tucker said, stabbing another one. "All of you are just seeing it now."

Jaune ran towards the group, as he said "Okay, who's first?" He was answered as an Ursa jumped behind him, roaring loudly. "Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine."

A few feet away, Pyrrha finished killing a Creep when she saw Jaune near the Ursa.

"Totally fine," Jaune said, breathing in. "Done this before, done this before..." With a mighty scream, Jaune slashed at the Ursa several times, and stood there, his shield raised, as the Grimm fell. Pyrrha smiled, as she saw two familiar people near Jaune. It was Sun and Neptune.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives," Sun said, holding up an badge.

"We have badges so you know it's official," Neptune replied, holding up his badge. The two fist-pumped, as they looked up and saw the Atlesian Air Fleet, all hovering over the city. The site was so amazing, that Sun dropped his badge. Everyone looked up, distracted, as a Ursa jumped at Ruby. But, one of the airships shot at the Grimm. Ruby waved back, thanking them.

The dropships doors opened, as AK-200s jumped out and started to gun the Grimm down. As the fighting continued, Blake heard a noise and looked around.

"You guys hear that," she asked, as everyone looked around, confused. "Sounds like…music?"

As she said this, a jeep, with the Reds driving, drove into the air and slammed into an Ursa major.

"Yeah-hah! Take that," Sarge said, sitting in the passenger seat, shooting another Ursa. "Ka-blamo! Ha-ha! And you boys that we would miss the action."

"We were hoping for it, sir," Simmons said, using the turret on the jeep to fire at the Grimm.

"Ah-shut up. And don't mess up my warthog!"

"You mean the puma," Grif said.

"Grif, you better hope you die in this battle, because if you don't, I'll kill you myself. Now that I think about it, I hope you survive…so I can kill you!"

"Oo, are we changing the jeep again," Donut happily asked.

"No," all of them said.

* * *

The AK-200s were…not going well. They were everywhere, not causing real damage. A Boarbatusk stampeded on five robots, and it took three of them to take down one Ursa. Legion shook his head as he sliced at a Beowolf, not noticing that his weapon was cracking, he was hit in the back. He turned around and saw a Deathstalker. He then saw its face, which had a scar. The Grimm attacked Legion, as the giant robot tried to attack it.

* * *

As everyone fought, they failed to notice Roman and Locus come out of the hole.

"Let's move," Locus said, as Roman nodded. Before they could move, they saw Washington in front of them, pointing his weapon at them.

"Don't move," he said, as Locus slowly pulled out a knife. Wash saw this, and tried to bunt him with his battle rife, but the mercenary dodged it, as his weapon hit Roman instead, knocking him out. Locus stabbed at Wash, but the Agent blocked it with his weapon, as he turned it into a hammer. Wash swung his hammer at him, but the man dodged it, and stabbed his knife into Wash's shoulder.

Wash backed away, as Locus pulled out a grenade and said "Until next time, Agent Washington."

As Locus teleported away, Roman woke up and said "Locus, you son of a bi-" Wash knocked him out again, putting cuffs on the criminal.

* * *

On the other side of the fight, Cinder ordered Mercury and Emerald to fight, as she walked away. Mercury used his boots to kill Beowolf, as Emerald stood near a group of Beowolves and Ursai. She took out her weapons, which were green, bladed revolvers. She pulled the triggers, as Dust bullets came out, killing the smaller ones. But, an Ursai major ran at Emerald, as the girl jumped up, turning her revolvers into kopis blades. She flipped and slashed at the Grimm, killing it.

* * *

Yang bashed a couple of Grimm heads into the ground as a Creep jumped at her. She was ready to punch it away, but it was shot down. She turned and saw Agent Lokin.

"Agent Ortez," she said. "When did you get back?"

"Just got back today," he said, as he turned to shoot his SAW rifle at an Ursa. "And I'm either glad or unlucky about it."

* * *

(RWBY Volume 2 ST- Caffeine)

As the Huntsmans and Huntresses were continue fighting, they heard a loud clang. They turned to the crater and saw an one armed Paladin climbing out of the hole. It came out as Zwei jumped off of it and slammed into a Beowolf, making it go back. Zwei looked up when he heard the sound of a Bullhead's engine, as one hovered above them. On board was Team CFVY and Professor Port. The students jumped out of one side, as their teacher jumped out the other.

As they landed, a pack of Beowolf surrounded one member, Yatsuhashi Daichi. But, the tall boy pulled out a giant sword, and slammed it into the ground, causing a shockwave that cause the Grimm to lose their footing. Velvet and her teammate, Fox Alistair, respectively kick and punch the Grimm, as a spiked Ursa ran at them. Fox unleashed a combo of slashes and punches, as he kicked it away. It fell next to the other Grimm and exploded, causing the spikes to go everywhere, but mostly impaling the Grimm.

Their leader, Coco Adel, blocked the spikes using her handbag, and gave a slight pat onto Fox's butt. "Nice hustle, Fox," she said. "Good job."

She calmly walked up to a rather large Beowolf, as it roared loudly. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store," Coco said, spitting on the floor. "Prepare to die."

Coco slammed her handbag into the creature's face, as she kicked it in the crotch. As it fell to the ground, Coco leaned in and brought her handbag up, as she slammed it into the Grimm's head, killing it. She looked up and saw more Beowolves, and a giant robot fighting a Deathstalker. Coco swatted the wolves away, and looked up to see Legion raising his axe as an Nevermore slammed it out of his hand, causing it to break. He turned his left hand into a blade and tried to stab the Deathstalker. But, the creature blocked it with its claws, as it used its stinger to stab the Legion's right shoulder, causing his entire arm to be ripped off.

The arm flew through the air, scanning two of the students' weapons. The first was Ruby's weapon, which was in sniper mode. The next was Jaune's sword. The arm then turned into a giant sniper rifle, and was flying towards Red team's jeep.

"Bail," Grif shouted, as Red team jumped out of their vehicle, as the sniper smashed it.

Coco looked at the sight as Velvet walked with her, bringing out her box.

"Hey, come on," Coco started. "You just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here."

Coco walked towards the remaining Grimm group, as she turned her handbag into a giant minigun. She yelled at Legion. "Get back!" Legion turned, as he back away from her line of fire, as Coco slaughtered the Grimm. She brought her weapon up and fired at three Nevermores, as the giant bird-creatures slammed into ground.

"More of them," Velvet said, pointing up. "What do we do?"

"I got this."

They all looked up to see a one armed Legion with a giant sword. The robot ran at the Nevermores and jumped up, slicing them in half. As he fell, he turned his sword into a sniper, and shot down the remaining few. He landed near the Deathstalker, which had survived Coco's minigun. Legion looked down and used his foot to crush it. He then looked around and saw two AK-200s trying to kill an Ursa major, but were failing.

"No, no," Legion started, as the knights looked at him. "You gotta shoot at the same time. It causes more damage." They looked at each other and tried it out. They both shot at the Grimm's head, causing it to explode. More knights saw this and were copying this action. Legion then told them to head out into the city to search for any Grimm that escaped the area.

As this was happening, Doctor Oobleck climbed out of the damaged Paladin and walked next to Professor Port, who had his double-sided axe. The two turned and saw a pack of Grimm approaching them. They raised their weapons and shot at them, someone was walking to them.

Glynda Goodwitch, looking angry, walked to the crater as Grimm attacked from behind. She used her riding crop to send them flying, and then using it to close the crater, ending the assault.

* * *

As they students regrouped at the center. Ruby turned as Roman, who was being escorted by Emerald and Mercury to a Knight, said "Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." The knight took him. "He-hey, watch the hat!"

"Hold it," Legion, who was back to his normal size, said. The one armed robot walked towards Roman, saying "Remember the time you called me, animatronic?" Roman gulped, as Legion brought his hand up to flick his hat away.

"Payback's a bitch. Take him away."

"Hey!"

* * *

Team RWBY, Legion, and Zwei, all sat near the edge of Beacon, looking at the sunset.

"Well, we did it," Yang said.

"We did it," Blake followed, smiling.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed," Weiss replied.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it."

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything," Ruby started. "A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was."

"Or where Bill is," Weiss quietly said.

"And who the mercenary is," Legion said.

"We might not have all the answers," Blake started. "but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of."

Ruby smiled and said "Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them."

Yang laid on her back, swing her fist in the air, and tiredly said "Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?"

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point," Weiss said, as Legion grumbled. "What was that?"

"I said that you may be ready for the tournament," the robot started. "But are you ready for a real fight?"

"What?"

"When we were on that mission, all of you had flaws, that either got you caught or knocked you out."

"Legion, it was our first mission," Ruby said. "Of course there's going to be flaws. We don't need any training." The rest of her team agreed, as Legion sighed.

"Alright, if that's what you wish…besides, I got to get to work on building another arm. Do you know how long it takes to build another arm with only _one _arm?"

"Why can't you use your original," Yang asked, as Legion pulled out his new weapon, Longshot.

"It's stuck like this for some reason," Legion said. "But, this replaces my other weapon, so it's a Win-Lose."

"So what now," Blake asked.

Ruby yawned and said "Uhh...Time for bed?"

"Please."

"Absolutely."

"Yes."

"I'm going to sleep forever."

"Turn me off for ten years."

* * *

"Ozpin…Ozpin!"

"Yes, Councilman," Ozpin said, holding his mug and looking at his computer screen to see the Vale council and General Ironwood.

"You've left us no choice. The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." Ozpin sipped his mug. "Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."

"Thank you, Councilman," Ironwood said. "Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible."

"And we thank you, General."

"Will that be all," Ozpin asked, not sounding happy.

"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand."

As the image of the council left, Ironwood said "This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."

Ironwood hanged up, as Ozpin looked out his window.

* * *

Ironwood looked out the window of his flagship and muttered "You brought this on yourself." He walked away from the window and went to the holding cells, one particular that was guarded by two soldiers. "Leave us." As the soldiers left, Ironwood opened the door, as he looked at the prisoner, Roman. "I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities."

Roman looked up and said "I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement."

"How about the world's strongest military power?"

"Hmm.. first impressions... not great."

"I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're looking at him."

"Hm.. Very well then," Ironwood said, as he walked away.

"What's the matter, General," Roman said. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk."

"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe..." As Ironwood walked out, Roman's cell closed.

* * *

Ironwood went deeper into the ship, as he made it to his personal quarters. As he sat down at his desk, who used the comms systems and said "Soldier, would you please contact the Schnee Dust Company?"

"_Yes, sir…about what sir?"_

"A business proposal. Tell them I want their help to create another thing. Something…" He used his computer to get footage of Legion, who was huge at the time. "Bigger."

* * *

In Vale, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Locus all gathered on top of a building as Cinder said "All in all, I call today a success."

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things," Emerald said.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels," Mercury replied. "You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?"

"No."

They all turned to see a man with brown hair, dyed red, with a White Fang mask on.

"But they'll listen to me."

"And if they find out you're working with humans," Locus asked.

"Then we'll have to use a little muscle." As he said this, a man in white power armor, a helmet with a golden face-plate, walked up to them, growling.

Cinder chuckled, and said "He'll do."

* * *

_Close your eyes now time for dreams,  
Death is never what it seems.  
Did the things you thought you should,  
All the things they said were good._

_All your faith in ancient ways,_  
_Leaves you trapped inside a maze._  
_Take the lives of those you need,_  
_Sow the death then reap the seed._  
_Reap the seed._

_Born an angel, heaven sent,_  
_Falls from grace are never elegant._  
_Stars will drop out of the sky,_  
_The moon will sadly watch the roses die._

_In vain,_  
_Lost, no gain,_  
_But you're not taking me._

_You can't have my life,_  
_I'm not your sacrifice._  
_You can try, but I'm free,_  
_And you won't conquer me._

_I won't crawl,_  
_Most of all,_  
_I won't fall,_  
_For you._

_Show them gods and deities,_  
_Blind and keep the people on their knees._  
_Pierce the sky, escape your fate._  
_The more you try the more you'll just breed hate,_

_And lies._  
_Truth will rise,_  
_Revealed by mirrored eyes._

_What if all the plans you made,_  
_Were not worth the price they paid?_  
_Even with the lives you stole,_  
_Still no closer to your..._  
_Goal._

_You can't have my life._  
_I'm not your sacrifice._  
_You can try, but I'm free,_  
_And you won't conquer me._

_I won't crawl,_  
_Most of all,_  
_I won't fall,_  
_For you._

* * *

Yang was walking through the Beacon courtyard when see spotted the mysterious woman who saved her on the train.

Yang walked up to her and asked "Who are you?"

The woman slowly removed her mask, when Yang saw that the woman looked…like her. If Yang dyed her haired black, and kept her angry eyes on, like she was doing right now, they might be mistaken to be twins.

"Yang," The woman started. "We have a lot to talk about."

**I would just like to say thank you for all of you who read this story. And I would also like to say that, this is my story now. Now that the canon plot is down, I'm taking over. You won't know what to expect, and whatever happens to the show, I might put new characters in, but the plot after this is all mine. Also, I gonna be a while till the next story to come, but I will be trailers for my next story when I'm ready. Thank you again for reading, please review, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
